Different Time, Same Marty
by WinchesterNimrod
Summary: What he thought was a better home, wasn't. Marty quickly realizes that he's a stranger in his own time. And it's slowly beginning to take its toll. Rated T for language. Set after the third movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movies of 'Back to the Future' **

**Summary: What he thought was a better home, wasn't. Marty is a stranger in his own time. And its slowly beginning to take its toll. **

_**Inspired by BlackBandit11's 'Not So Bad, After All'**_

**WARNING: Swearing, Anxiety - **_**maybe**_** depression, I ain't so sure yet – you guys can decide.**

**READ: Doc and his family moved into the 1980s after the third movie.**

**Its late, I'm awake – which freaking sucks by the way – and my mind just came up with this like a second ago so here I am.**

**I hope you all like my late night drabbles. Don't know if I'm gonna continue this but, meh.**

* * *

This new world he was left in felt wrong. Entirely and _hilariously_ wrong. These people who were supposed to be his family were entirely different to the one he grew up with. Not the socially awkward father and sister, not the 'I know it all' brother and yet somehow, some silly little miracle, his mother stayed the same. A caring and kind woman. Which Marty thanked the Gods for. If she was different who knows how he'd cope. But apparently _he_ was supposed to be different.

This time's Marty was a – in one simple word – _dickhead_. Yu_p_, this Mart was a stuck up, pompous, idiotic, _jerkoff_. Which momentarily not only stunned him, but his family as well when he said 'good morning' in a polite manner. He wondered for a moment what this Marty would say. Or would he have said anything at all. And so it didn't really come as a surprise to find that he was one of the most popular guys at school. Ah yes, this also stunned not only him but the entire school when he acted as a clueless teenager wondering why his friends from the other time didn't sit with him. Well, it was more like they sprung off their seats as if their asses were on fire and legged it out of the cafeteria. Lunch all askew on the ground.

But it also seemed as though this Marty wasn't very…intelligent. Recruiting the local nerd for his own need on a daily. Fucking. Basis. So when he asked the nerd, Biff (Marty would have burst out laughing right then and there if he wasn't so confused), what he was doing. The poor kid burst out into tears and begged him not to hurt him. It was a _seriously_ awkward situation since they were in the middle of a crowded hallway with a sobbing nerd clutching to Marty's feet.

This earned him a talk with Skinhead who told him to stop picking on nerds if he didn't want another detention.

So this got Marty thinking, what could this worshiped _dickweed_ possibly do to earn himself a _delightful_ detention with a _delightful_ principle. He wished he had never asked.

So he shan't tell… because you _don't_ want to know.

Out of everything he had discovered in his span of a week Marty found some delightful similarities between himself and this Marty. They both have the same girlfriend, name, skateboard, music obsession and know Emmett Brown. He had also found to his utter delight that he was taller. Once he had noticed this Marty grinned uncontrollably for a day and enjoyed reaching higher things. But after a week of living in this time, he was slowly working his way into a mental breakdown.

These people were expecting things of Marty which he couldn't give. Always asking if he was ok and if he needed to talk. Abruptly his family began giving him concerned glances, wondering where this sudden kindness came from. Where the rude and cold behavior went. This caused Marty to retreat to his room for a good solid hour of trying to contact Emmett. But alas the scientist never picked up his phone. Cursing the man he cried silently until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Marty, honey?" a sweet voice came from behind his door. Turning to it Marty looked up from his tear-soaked pillow and bit his lip. "Dinner's ready"

"Thanks ma', I'll be out in a minute" he heard her pause for a moment as if she was having a silent battle with herself before the telltale clicking of her heels faded into the other room. Groaning, Marty dropped his head back onto his pillow but inwardly cringed at how wet it was.

Feeling a churning sensation in his chest the teen tried to calm down and laughed at himself for feeling nervous at sitting down with his family and having dinner. But he just couldn't bring himself to get off the bed. His mouth went dry and Marty felt his foot begin to tap the bed. _Get off the bed_,_ Marty_, he told himself. _Don't be such a baby_. _It's not like it's the end of the world_… Ignoring that it did indeed actually feel like the end of the world. _Ok_, _I'm getting off the bed in three_…_two_…_one_! The only thing he accomplished was looking like he was having a seizure.

Punching the pillow besides his head, Marty pushed his head deeper down into the wetness of the drying tears. _Be a man McFly_! _For Christ's sake_,_ you've time travelled_, _been shot_, _jumped off a building_,_ beaten the same reincarnated bully three times in a row_,_ fixed the past and oh yeah – time travelled_! He mentally shouted to himself. But no matter what he said, Marty just lay there felling the weight in his chest increase. God, he just wanted to sink into his bed and never ever come back out…could he marry this bed? Or is there some kinda law against it?

He should _really_ look that up.

Suddenly there was another knock at the door and Marty internally curled into himself. _Just go away whoever you are_.

"Little, bro?" Dave's bushy hair peeked through the door and frowned at seeing the youngest lying face down on the bed motionless.

_Maybe if I just play dead he'll leave me alone?_ Marty thought with a glimmer of hope. But all he got was the slight tipping of the bed, noting Dave's presence. Fuck.

"You alive?"

Marty had the inkling to not say anything and keep his plan but his rational side (what was left of it) made him reply with - "_No_, I'm just lying here, waiting for my knight in shining armor to come a kiss me so I can wake from my slumber and we'll drive off into the sunset...what the fuck do you think?" - no matter how sarcastic it may be. Dave momentarily sat there stunned at the unexpected answer before cracking a grin. Though it slipped away as he still stared at the emotionless form.

"You need to eat Marty. Mum hasn't seen you eat since breakfast." This caused a large amount of panic to sweep through Marty's entire being. She's spoken with the family. They've talked about him. Voiced their concerns to one-another.

"I've eaten" he objected and turned his head sideways so he could look at his brother. Though he was hardly recognizable. Seeing Dave's eyebrows raise into a 'don't fuck with me' with me expression he smiled impishly. "I'm just a quiet walker"

"You're the Jack of the Beanstalk Giant type walker, Marty" Dave replied dryly and without wasting any time he shoved Marty out of the bed. Causing a loud bang to echo through the house as the youngest landed on the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" came the loud shout from Marty as he glared up from the floor.

"You gonna join us for dinner now?" he smirked and ran out of the bedroom as Marty chased him out.

"I'm going to _kill you_"

Dinner proceeded with a lot of small talk. Which was strange since Marty recalled that in the week he's been here there wasn't ever small talk. Just his family bickering about work and calling each other names. But alas, the small talk had arrived and it only caused Marty to think of a reason.

It was something to do with him, that much he was sure of. But why would the worry escalate to small talk? Something had happened…or they just didn't know how to act around him. Shoving the food around on his plate Marty didn't even notice the silent worrying glances he was receiving after every five seconds.

When the torture of dinner was over, Marty was about to escape their clutches and retreat back to his room when Linda had to open her fucking mouth.

"Is this a cry for attention?" _Say wha?_ Marty just looked like he was staring at an impossible math equation.

"Is _what_ a cry for attention?" he asked in total confusion. Linda just narrowed her eyes in suspicion and slight anger. Which only made Marty even more confused. Besides her Dave stared at her in the expression commonly known as 'the fuck are you doing?'.

"You know," seeing Marty shrug innocently she scoffed and rolled here eyes "this whole depression _act_" putting pressure on 'act'.

"What depression act?" looking at his family for help, but only received the biting of lips "I'm not acting…Why would you think I was acting?" he asked in keen interest along with worry. Did this Marty like to have attention. He paused and mentally laughed. Of fucking course he did, that little dick.

"Because you _love_ attention" Linda scowled and stated it as if the whole entire world knew.

"I don't _love_ attention" she just chuckled. "_I don't_" he insisted desperately which caused her anger to falter. Aaand he suddenly wished he didn't say that because he was instantly on the receiving end of worried looks. "Look" he groaned and rubbed his face in annoyance "I'm fine"

"Dude, you're far from fine" stated Dave with a 'give me a break' expression. And Marty was curious as to how Dave has a look for _everything_.

"Marty, son," started his father who pursed his lips. Worry lines deeply etched onto his face, which Marty was pretty sure weren't there last week "I know that we haven't seen eye-to-eye over the years" This caused Marty to frown. He certainly did not know this. "But even I have seen the signs of depression" _Depre – the fuck! _"I've recently spoken to Doctor Callery and he explained to me of all the signs and – "

"W-Wait" Marty put his hand up and felt as if the Great Wall of China just settled into the pit of his stomach. "You, um, oh God" He groaned in anxiousness and ran his hands over his face. His family looked at him in pity and concern. Dave stood next to him and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"It's ok Marty, we're here for you" Marty just wanted to punch that stupid worried expression right into his face.

"Look, guys, I don't have depression – "

"Anxiety then!" insisted the old man. Marty just blinked and wondered why him. Why couldn't Doc mess up someone else's life? You know, just for once. Is it too much to ask? "The point is, son" he put his hands together and walked to a 100% done Marty "You're showing the signs and we have to stop it before it gets worse" His pleading expression begging Marty to open up.

Ohh bed why so far?

"I don't have depression _or_ anxiety" he said slowly, as if talking to a child. His family just sighed. Whoa he just felt a breeze.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Linda glared "And selfish, huh?"

"Linda!" his mother hissed at her daughter.

"What? Its true, for once he's getting the attention he wants and he's just flipping us off!" Marty just sighed at his sister and turned to leave when Dave's grip tightened.

"We want to help – "

"And that's lovely, _truly_, _bravo_" he said sarcastically and gently pulled Dave's hand from his arm. "But I am sticking by what I said" seeing his father about to interrupt with what the Doctor said he quickly spoke "I _don't_ have depression or anxiety. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a date with my bed and I cannot be late" All but running out of the room and to his bed. Pacing back and forth he jumped when the phone rang. Seeing it was Doc's number he pounced and pressed the phone to his ear.

"_Marty!_" came the relieved tone "_Marty, I need your help with_ – "

"That's all fine and everything but _I_ fucking need the help!" Marty interrupted hastily.

"_What's wrong?_" he scoffed at that and sat on the edge of his messy bed.

"What _isn't_ wrong? Listen Doc these people, this '_family_' isn't mine. Its this times Martys' not mine" there was silence over the other line before he heard the scientist exhale a long breath.

"_Marty, these people are your family. Just… slightly different to the one you knew_"

"Slightly? This is more than slightly, Doc. My nerdy family is now all powerful, strong headed and well, they can be a real dick at times" glancing over at his closed door which lead to said family.

"_I'm sorry Marty, but there's nothing we can do if you want to change history _again" this caused his heart to thud painfully in his chest. He's never noticed how badly he missed the family he grew up with. Heck even missing the way his father stuttered. Squeezing his eyes shut Marty felt his throat clog up. "_Marty, you still there?_"

"Yeah" cringing at the way his voice cracked.

"_Get some rest, Marty. I can take care of_…" he swears he heard Doc mutter 'whatever this shit is' "_You'll feel better after some sleep_" Marty kept his bitter laugh in. Because he highly doubted that some sleep would help.

"Ok, Doc." He pulled the phone away from his ear as he heard Doc hang up loudly. Sighing he dropped the phone to the floor and sunk into his bed. Letting sleep take him.

* * *

Waking up by the song 'Back in Time' was one of the most rude wakeups he's ever gotten…well, no not really but it is _one_ of them. Pressing the off button lazily on the clock-radio he got ready for school. Grabbing all of his essentials Marty hesitated before opening his door and walking into the kitchen. Ignoring the way his 'family' stopped talking as he entered the teen grabbed a piece of toast before walking out of the house, not even giving them a 'hello' or 'good morning'.

Jogging down the steps he froze in mid-bite at the sight of Jennifer walking up to the house.

"Marty!" she yelled with a grin. Her features lighting up brighter than an angel. Suddenly his spirits rose considerably and he wrapped the girl up in a hug. She momentarily halted at the action but chuckled and hugged him back "Not that this is nice or anything but your family called me last night and – "

"They _what_?" releasing and holding her at arms length. Jennifer's smile faltered at the panic.

"Yeah they just wanted to know how you've been – is everything alright, Marty?" she asked in concern and even though it was Jennifer he cringed at the question. He's had about enough with the concern.

"I'm fine, come on" taking a bite of his toast his appetite suddenly decreased. Opening the garage he was about to get in the new car when he stopped and his jaw tightened. As much as he loved the gift his 'father' gave to him Marty just felt wrong driving it. At first it was fun but…no. closing the garage he sighed and took out his skateboard.

"Are you sure everything's – "

"Yes! Why can't you let it go! I'm fine, can't you see that." He yelled at her causing Jennifer to take a step back. Seeing the hint of fear Marty sighed again and started walking down the driveway "I'm sorry"

"Its ok. I won't ask that again" she smiled at him who returned it. Though it failed to meet his eyes.

Opening his locker at school Marty grimaced at seeing the state of it. A junkyard would be jealous. Reaching inside he took out his Chemistry text book along with many other essentials.

"Yo Marty!" shouted Scott along with his friends or as Marty liked to call them 'lap dogs'. Seriously they're trying to go for menacing but all they're really achieving is looking like they're on drugs 24/7. "My man, we missed you at Calebs' the other night" Marty blinked in confusion before shrugging.

"Sorry guys, but my ass was grounded for coming home drunk" Scott and the groupies chuckled in sympathy. The teen wrapped an arm around Marty's shoulder, closed his locker and lead him down the hall. Students making way for them.

"Dang man, I feel your pain" Marty laughed, but not with Scott, but at Scott. How stupid he was to believe that obvious lie. "I once came home drunker than a sailor with a pink tutu and girls around my arms. To say my parents grounded my ass for a week wouldn't be half of it"

"Nice one buddy" commented one of Scott's goons. Instead of taking it as a friendly comment, Scott took it in offence as he halted let go of Marty and turned to face the smaller teen.

"I'm not your _buddy_" he growled and took him by the collar "Do you agree or do I have to beat it into you" Marty's eyes widened as he placed a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Hey Scotty, its ok. He's just a kid – _shit_!" he stepped back as Scott punched the guy in the face, knocking him to the ground. Students around them passed by without a second glance. Marty looked at Scott who smiled and turned to Marty as if nothing had happened.

"Calm down Marty, you've done worse things than that to him, right kid?" turning to the teen who was obviously holding back tears as he nursed his bloodied nose. Marty frowned and bit his lip.

"Y-yeah – but its ok! I deserved it" this just caused the wind to be knocked out of his lungs. Deserved it? Since when did being beaten was a good thing.

"Deserved it?" he asked in outrage, making Scott frown. But before anyone could say anything the bell rang, and students all rushed to class. Marty stood still in the hallway as people passed him, wondering how much of a dick he really was in this time. Taking a calming breath he walked off to Chem.

Taking a seat he barely even paid attention without concerning thoughts running through his head. Writing some notes down to make it seem like he was indeed listening, Marty turned to look at everyone around him. He knew some back in his time. To his right was Farrell Johnson, he was the drummer in the band. But this Farrell had a sophisticated feel to him, unlike his Farrell this one wore glasses. And..holy fuck is that a cufflink? He didn't get to dwell on it as the bell rang.

"Finish page 34 of your text book for homework. McFly can I see you after class please?" taking a breath Marty wondered what he did this time. Walking up to her desk she turned to me as the last person left the classroom.

"Yes, Mrs Whitmore?" he asked in a bored tone.

"You paid attention today." she spoke with slight suspicion. To her surprise Marty raised his eyebrows and asked -

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh on the contrary, its quite remarkable." She then narrowed her eyes "But what I'd like to know is what is this sudden change in attitude, I thought last week was just a rare occurrence. But for it to continue, something _must_ have happened." Marty just shrugged.

"I just want to get a good grade and get into a college" This caused Mrs Whitmore's eyes to brighten.

"That's nice, very nice" she smiled like she just won the lottery "I've always seen you had the ability to do more. I'm thankful that you're finally paying attention"

"You're welcome?" seeing students enter the classroom Mrs Whitmore ushered him out with a final smile. Standing in an empty hallway Marty absently wondered what the hell just happened. So he didn't pay attention in class, with horror he wondered if he'll get the same treatment Mrs Whitmore just gave him.

Great.

And he indeed got the same treatment in his next class. Skipping recess he wandered around the football field in thought.

It seemed as though he wasn't just a dick, he was the _king_ of dicks. Sighing he felt a tightness begin to grow in his chest. Looking up at the sky he put his hand up to cover his face. The sky was beginning to get crowded with dark clouds. Suddenly feeling a drop of rain he twitched and kept walking. Abruptly he heard someone bark in laughter. His head snapped up to search who belonged to that laugh. That laugh was his best friend's, Brendon Clayton. Known each other since birth. He felt like he could smack himself. How could he have forgotten about Brendon. Seeing him and some other people under the bleachers he walked to them and felt anxious. Would he have known Brendon in this timeline? Taking the chance he stood off to the side and the laughter died down at his presence.

Tough crowd.

"What are you doing here?" asked Brendon coolly. Taken aback by the tone Marty tried to not dwell on it.

"I just wanted to say hi" shrugging in innocence. He could practically feel the tension growing. "Why, am I not welcomed?" he tried to joke but when nobody answered he realized that he was indeed not welcomed. Brendon sighed and walked around the group, grabbed Marty's arm and dragged him away from hearing distance.

"Why are you really here? You need cash or something?" Marty just raised his eyebrows.

"Why would I need cash?" this time it was Brendon's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"Are you seriously asking that question?" noticing the confused expression Marty wore there was a shimmer of concern in his eyes "Are you experimenting with drugs again – "

"Whoa! What? God no!" Marty exclaimed and suppressed his anger at being asked that. But noticing how Brendon didn't seem convinced he sighed "I swear I wasn't experimenting or need _cash_" spitting the word out.

"Then why are you here, Marty?"

"Because I was visiting my best friend?" Marty stated as if it was obvious. Brendon, taken aback by that response frowned.

"Marty we haven't been best friends since we were nine" there was a moment of complete and utter silence between the two. The only sound was thunder in the distance and the leaves sweeping across the ground.

"What?" Marty whispered in sadness and looked away. "This isn't right. This isn't how it was supposed to be." His breath hitched and his heartbeat increased. Brendon's anger and resentment towards Marty suddenly disappeared and was replaced by concern.

"What do you mean?" Marty's eyes turned to Brendon.

"We fixed it. Nothing bad was supposed to happen. Everything seemed fine at first! But nothing's fine!" he yelled at Brendon who only stared.

"Calm down Marty" gripping both of the teen's shoulders "What's not fine?"

"My life" he whispered, not meaning for Brendon to hear. This only caused the other boys eyes to widen.

"What?"

"Oi! Brendon, everything ok over there?" shouted one of his friends who walked over. Casting an indifferent look towards Marty who seemed to be in deep thought. "What's pretty boy doin' here?"

"Just visiting" murmured Marty and looked up at the two "By Brendon" walking away and at that single moment everything Brendon held against Marty seemed to be falling away. Something wasn't right with his-well, friend? It seemed odd to call Marty his friend after everything he did to him. They used to be close, the brother he never had type of friendship. But after Marty met Scott, everything changed. He became more angry and thought of himself as a more important individual. And in a way he was. Everyone looked up to him like a God. Idolizing his way of getting things he wanted. In a way he was a dick. But last week he along with some people noticed huge changes. Marty was kinder, more attentive in classes, he never flirted with girls other than Jennifer. And never once hit someone. At first he thought Marty was on a different drug.

Ah there's another thing Marty did. Used drugs. He owes Brendon over a thousand dollars up to now. All because he was in dire need of a high. It made Brendon sick. What really took the cake was when Marty seemed completely confused as to why he would need cash. It lighted a flame within Brendon, but was quickly snuffed out as he noticed how strange Marty was acting towards him.

"Why was pretty boy needing to speak with you, Bren?" asked Stacy who came over, looking at her boyfriend in concern "He wasn't asking more money was he?" hidden anger in her tone.

"No, Stace, he- um, well" blinking, the difference in Marty still not computing with him "He just wanted to talk with me I guess, and I completely…" _shrugged him off_. Guilt seeped in his chest. "I think I hurt him" Stacy frowned and looked at where Marty left.

"Yeah well, that brat deserved to be hurt if you ask me" grunted Derek.

"And I didn't" snapped Brendon "Sorry…its just, Marty's been different lately and…"

"You're worried since you two used to be close" comforted Stacy and Brendon nodded. Sometimes he wondered how she could read his mind so easily.

"Yeah" muttered Brendon and his eye twitched when Derek snorted. "You don't know Marty, Derek"

"And neither do you" said Derek "You two haven't known each other for a _long_ _time_" Brendon knew he couldn't argue with that, so instead he walked back to the group. Suppressing his anger as Derek chuckled.

* * *

After school Marty knocked on the door of Doc's place and wanted to kick it down when nobody answered.

"Doc, open the fucking door right n – " he snapped his mouth shut as Clara opened the door with an unimpressed expression.

"Hello, Mr Eastwood"

"McFly, actually ma'am" he smiled sheepishly at her stunned expression "You know, time travel and all that shi – "

"Marty!" came the desperate call behind Clara. "There are children present!" Don suddenly came into the picture with a half flowered face. Mart could slap himself, of course Jules and Verne.

"Sorry" he smiled in amusement "Forgot you're a father now. Its easy to forget that since you're you" Clara chuckled as Doc's cheeks turned pink. You could see the contrast through the flower.

"He's trying to bake us a cake for Jules' birthday tomorrow" Marty felt a pang of hurt in his chest at not being told that. "Oh! I'm sorry we forgot to invite you – "

"It's alright, Clara" he smiled at her who bit her lip in shame. "I understand how things must be for you two. Getting used to this new time" she sighed and nodded.

"I must admit this time is very different to the one I lived in" looking outside and watching in awe as a car passed by. "Oh I'm sorry, come in, please" she beckoned Marty inside as rain started to pour "Don't want you catching a cold"

"Clara, can you keep him company while I put the cake in the oven please?" Marty chuckled as Doc looked from the cake mixture and back to his wife.

"Oh get a move on" she teased and Doc practically fled to the cake. "I went and bought a cake just incase" she told Marty who laughed in amusement. "He thinks that just because he was a Blacksmith that he can bake" Clara rolled her eyes fondly. "So what brings you to Emmett?" she asked.

"I got a call from him yesterday saying he needed my help with something" this caused Clara to frown in confusion.

"That's strange, Emmett was with Jules and Vern all day yesterday"

"It could have been from the future or past" spoke Doc as he came over wiping his hands with a towel.

"But why would past or future you want me to come to your house when you didn't need any help?" Doc frowned in thought.

"I honestly don't know… Best not dwell on it though" he spoke with an easy grin "It's the future or past, we may never really know why I asked that of you" Marty felt a tug in his chest. He had confided in Doc yesterday about his family and right now needed his help with well, everything. His life right now wasn't _his_. And by the sound of Doc on the phone, it may seem like he'll never get _his_ life back ever again. This just caused Marty to hold back pained tears.

"Are you ok Marty?" asked a concerned Clara. He wanted to once again punch something. He hated the concern people were giving him. Even his girlfriend casted him concerned glances. Just for once, he wanted somebody to not show concern.

"I'm fine, just worried about Jules' cake" this caused Clara to laugh and Doc to glare half-heartedly.

"His cake will be perfect. Just you wait and see." He stated with determination but soon guilt. "Oh Marty I'm sorry for not inviting you sooner to the party."

"It's ok, Doc" plastering a fake smile at him.

"Well, do you still want to come tomorrow? It's at six and goes to eight."

"I'd love to come" he grinned a real smile.

"Excellent. Now, would you like something to eat?" Spending the evening with Doc was nice, especially when Jules and Vern came out to meet me fully.

"Would you like one of us to drive you home?" Asked a worried Clara, peering outside and looking at the oncoming storm clouds. "I don't want you to get caught in the storm"

"Its alright, Clara" Marty reassured and thanked them for the nice evening.

He wished he had said yes. Because it would have saved him from what would happen next.

Marty ran home through the storm. Cold sheets of rain pouring down on him as he marched on through. Turning the corner he heard someone cry out his name.

"MARTY!" turning around he saw Jennifer run out of her home in a raincoat.

"Hey Jen." Frowning when he saw her distressed look. "Look I really need to get home" _Or what was called his home_, he thought sourly.

"It- it can't wait. I need to tell you this now" she hugged herself and looked pained.

"What's wrong?" now giving her his full attention.

"Its…" she chocked on a sob, which caught Marty off guard. He hadn't even noticed she was crying, tears looked like rain. "I can't do this anymore" His heart stopped for one single moment before beating rapidly.

"What?" he breathed but she couldn't hear him over the pounding rain.

"You're different, you're not _you_" Marty felt hot tears start to fall but like Jennifer, she didn't notice "You're a stranger" she told him and sniffled "I barely recognize you anymore. I know you've time travelled with Doc and I'll keep that a secret but ever since you returned…" she turned away from him, shoulders shaking. "I'm sorry, Marty. But I can't be with a stranger" with that she walked away, leaving Marty standing in the cold rain. Looking up at the sky he breathed heavily and couldn't stop the sinking feeling that was beginning to grow.

Turning back around he walked home, the cold somehow bringing comfort he didn't understand. He was thankful that nobody could see him cry, because if they could it would just add to the sadness which was slowly becoming more intense.

Walking into the house his sneakers squelched, announcing his arrival.

"Glad you're finally home sport" his father said from his study as he passed him in the hallway.

"Oh Marty, you're wet!" shrieked his mother as he entered the living room. But froze in getting him a towel as she saw his red eyes. "Marty?" she breathed out but he paid her no attention as he walked to his bedroom. "George!" he heard her call in the background as he closed his door and took a deep breath. Getting changed into dry clothes and putting the wet ones in the washing bin he sat on the edge of his bed and felt his heart hurt. Jennifer was his anchor, the only person who hadn't fully changed. And she preferred the dick to _him_. Glaring at the floor Marty groaned and rolled onto his back. Everything was falling apart. He didn't belong here, this wasn't his family. No matter how much they looked like it.

* * *

"George, Marty was crying" Lorraine told her husband who stared at the direction his son went to.

"That's it we're taking him to the Doctors tomorrow"

"Dad!" yelled Dave from where he sat next to Linda on the couch. "You can't force him. Who knows how he'd feel about that."

"He's becoming more and more depressed." Stressed George in worry. "I can't just sit by and act as though it doesn't effect me."

"We're not asking you to do that." Linda stated in an annoyed tone. Keeping her eyes on the tv screen. "We're just asking you to consider how Marty's feeling right now."

"What would make him cry?" wondered Lorraine in concern.

"Maybe Jennifer dumped his ass" opted Linda. "About time too, she's been telling me how she can't take the 'new him'" the whole family became silent.

"That's terrible" said George and felt empathy for his son. "He really liked her"

"_Likes_, dad, he still likes her" said Dave and was about ready to run to his little brother when the doorbell rang. Sighing he walked to the door "I'll get it" Opening it up he raised his eyebrows in surprise at seeing it was Brendon.

"Brendon, hey" he hadn't seen the kid since about, more than five years ago. "What brings you here?"

"Is Marty home?" he asked and hugged himself. "Not to bother you or anything but can I come in, its freezing out here"

"Oh honey, do come in" mothered Lorraine as she dragged him past Dave and into the living room, shoving him onto the couch. "Now, do you know whats going on with Marty?" Dave, Linda and George all rolled their eyes at the not so subtle question. Brendon stared at the family gathered around him like a cornered mouse.

"Er, um, that's why I came here actually. He seemed kinda – I don't know, _off_ today"

"You spoke to him?" asked Linda.

"He spoke to me actually"

"That's odd, he never speaks to you" said Dave who remembered back when he was in high school and picked Marty up from middle school, he saw his little brother give Brendon the cold shoulder.

"I know!" exclaimed Brendon. "I thought he just wanted some cash for drugsss…" the word died on his tongue and in the next moment he completely regretted even stepping foot near the house. No matter what good deed he was trying to achieve.

"DRUGS!" Lorraine shrieked like a dying cat. "He's doing drugs?" suddenly feeling quite faint.

"Not anymore" the teen insisted. "He's clean" But that didn't seem to do anything as the family seemed to be very distressed.

"What else has he been keeping from us?" wondered George aloud as he held his wife close.

"Look," started Brendon, trying to salvage the conversation "Marty's changed, I think we've all noticed that" the family nodded. "But it seems to be kind of good. I mean," he quickly spoke when he saw them about to interrupt. "he's not doing anything like he used to at school."

"What do you mean? Used to do? What did he do!" yelled Dave in distress. Brendon wished he never opened his big mouth.

"Like, erm, I don't know?..." sinking further into the couch.

"_Brendon Taylor Clayton_" Lorraine said in a very stern voice which caused even her children to back away. "You tell me what you know about my son. _Right_. _Now_" he gulped and told them everything.

About the bullying, bribes, drug addiction, cheating and even what they did as kids. This left the family all sitting down and holding their heads in despair.

"When did he become this little shit?" Linda muttered to herself, looking quite nauseas.

"Linda!" this time it was their father who scorned.

"What? We're all thinking it" no one said anything.

"I'm taking him after school to see the Doctor" spoke Mr McFly in determination.

"He'll know something's up" spoke Dave. "I'll take him, tell him we're going out to the movies or something." George nodded in acceptance.

* * *

School the next day was more like a shitstorm of bad events. First he gets an F on his Maths exam, then he runs into Jennifer who burst out crying because he smiles at her, then Brendon was avoiding him, and now. Well, now he's staring at his brother who's outside the school leaning against the family car since he can't afford his own.

For some reason he had a bad feeling about this. Since right now his brother should be on his way back to New York, not picking his little brother up from school.

* * *

**Review and let me know if you want this to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movies 'Back To The Future'.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing and giving such kind comments. It made my day because I wrote it at like 2 or 1 in the morning. I honestly thought it wouldn't have been worth reading but I was obviously proven wrong. **

**So I hope that you guys like this chapter since it **_**is**_** once again 1am…**

* * *

Refusing to leave the car was one of the two reasons why Marty was having a fucking heavy day. Reason one was that his brother drove him to a hospital. Reason two was that they were at _a fucking hospital_.

Why o' why was this his life?

"Get out of the car, Marty" Dave groaned for the thousandth time and suppressed himself from manhandling his little brother out. He was currently leaning on the passenger doorframe, staring intently at Marty who was still sitting in his seat with his arms crossed. Along with the seatbelt still latched onto him.

"Take me home, Dave" the teen grounded out through his teeth, refusing to even meet the older man's eyes. Dave finally had enough. Stomping his foot, reaching out he clicked the seatbelt off. And before Marty could even register what was happening the older brother had already grabbed hold of his arms and flung him out like someone handed him a grenade. Marty stumbled and fell to the ground, a shocked expression plastered on his face. Oh this was not fucking good. Not fucking good _at all_. "I am not going in there." He declared as he pulled himself up to his feet.

If Marty could describe the emotions he was feeling at the moment the therapist he was likely see would piss his or hers pants. Behind him, he could hear Dave lock the car doors and take a deep calming breath.

"Marty, I'm skipping work today so I could get you here - "

"So now it's my fault!" Marty shouted at his brother and flung his arms in the air. "You know I don't even want to be here! Its your own fucking fault that you're skipping your precious New York job, Dave!" breathing heavily in anger it suddenly all dissipated as he felt guilt and embarrassment sink in. The heavy feeling in his chest came back and it was like someone had buried a grave for his heart.

_Man that was deep_.

"I didn't mean to say it like that." Dave groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. Staring at Marty anxiously. "I meant that I skipped my own 'precious job' because I care about you bro. You're my little brother and I want you to get help with...whatever's going on." Marty turned back around and saw the Hospital entrance a couple of meters from the car park. Lighting up like a beacon of hope. Marty mentally glared at it in hatred, _hope my ass_ he thought. _More like my execution_.

Feeling a gentlye hand on his back pushing him forward, Marty didn't have the strength to withstand it. Because right now all he could feel was a tugging sensation coming from what felt like his soul. Pulling him back from the hospital because he really, _really_ didn't want to be here. Maybe…that's anxiety? No, he's heard of worse cases. Panic attacks and that shit. So maybe this was the first stage like his father had said – _hold the fucking phone, Marty_. He thought like he had just bashed against a bring wall. _I am so not agreeing with me having this-what? Mental illness?! I've seen my future and I fixed it…but then again Doc said the future keeps changing with every passing second so…the kids I was supposed to have with Jennifer are…_

Dead.

Snuffed out as if they never existed in the first place. Marty felt like the breath was being nocked out of him. His heart clenched painfully and his breaths were heavy. He killed his children. All because he wasn't _him_.

Marty was now walking on autopilot as he was entering the white entrance hall of the hospital. Dave glanced in concern to his brother who had a look of panic and pain on his face. Doing this to his little brother hurt him. Because something inside of him told him that this was wrong. That forcing someone to see a shrink was like telling a kid they couldn't sleep with the nightlight on. His mouth went dry as he came up to the front desk, facing a blonde in her late thirties.

"May I help you?"

"Um, yes my brother here is to see Doctor Callery?" the nurse turned to see Marty and a shadow of unknown emotion spread across her face before it disappeared like it was never there.

"Yes, he's in his office now" she said after typing something on the computer. "He's down the hall to third door on the left." Instructing them before going back to typing. Dave stood there for a moment before leading a still anxious Marty with him.

_This'll be fun_. Marty thought morbidly and bit his lip.

Sounds of the nurses passing by them in a rush was the only sound that filtered his brain along with his future children. He mentally laughed, he couldn't even remember their names! He killed them and forgot their names…he's such a dick. More than a dick actually. Look at him now! Dave is ruining his career he worked so hard to get all because poor Marty couldn't keep his emotions in check.

Brother of the year award goes to him!

He's such a wimp. Marty bit his lip harder, tasting copper in his mouth he licked his lip over the wound. The feeling of pain somehow dimming the emptiness in his chest.

"Marty!" the teen jumped with his eyes wide. Looking around he found himself in a comfy seat and facing an older man with curious narrowed eyes. He must have been stuck in his head for so long he never even knew they had entered the office.

"Yes?" he asked and turned to a concerned Dave.

"Hello, Mr McFly, I am Doctor – "

"Callery, yeah. You're the guy that says I have depression and anxiety. You also apparently know _me_ more than I do. Congrats douchebag." Giving the Doctor a little sarcastic smirk at the end.

"Marty!" Dave's eyes blown wide open at the little outburst. "I'm terribly sorry, Doctor."

"Its quite alright, Mr McFly." Holding his hand up. "I'm used to this type of attitude in my patients – "

"Whoa, whoa!" Marty sat upright and stared from his brother to the Doctor. "Patient? I am _not_ going to be one of your fucking patients Doc" standing up in his chair and trying to keep his anxiousness and fear on a down low. "I'm fine ok?" Staring at the doctor in all seriousness. But the doctor was just looking back at him as if he was under a microscope.

"I highly doubt that Mr McFly." Marty scoffed, glared and walked out of the office, slamming it open on his way. Behind him Dave apologized profoundly and rushed after his angered brother.

Marty was _seething_. How dare his family-no! They aren't even _his_ family! Marty laughed at himself for being such an idiot. His family aren't these strangers who call him son. These people aren't his family. Suddenly everything came crashing down like a powerful tidal wave and hit him full force. Stumbling with his footing Marty leaned against the wall and held back his tears.

He was alone. Well _that's_ an unpleasant thought.

The thought felt like a dark abyss waiting to pull him in with cold hands. And when he felt a hand touch him on his shoulder he flipped the crap out. Jumping backwards he relaxed when he saw it was Dave. But abruptly stiffened as he noticed the pissed off expression.

"What was that back there?" he growled and shoved aside at how faint Marty seemed. "Can't you see that you're not ok? How fucking stupid are you little brother? Is Linda right? Are you just doing this for attention!" voice rising by the second.

"Oh go fuck yourself." Marty growled, despite how he just wanted to collapse then and there. Dave's jaw clenched and with a glare he shoved his way past Marty and walked to the front desk. The teen leaned against the wall and breathed heavily.

Pressure was building in his temples as a million thoughts and scary emotions whizzed through him. Hiding his shaky hands in his jacket pockets he walked passed his brother and to the exit. Feeling a jabbing sensation in his heart when Dave didn't even turn to look at him.

He just made his brother angry. Dave. The easy going and forgivable brother out of himself and Linda. He never raised his voice to either of the two, not even if they broke something of his. So when his brother rose his voice to him Marty had to remember that this Dave might be different from the one he knew. Maybe…this Dave treated them differently. Again, he wanted to collapse.

When he was about to walk through the exit Marty wanted to not just collapse, but die. There was his family, all staring at the teen in confusion. But Marty could barely breath. His family was here and expecting him to be talking to good ol' Doctor Callery. He couldn't face them. So instead of talking and having a nice chat he raced pass them and headed to the car.

_Fuck them_, he thought in anger and anxiousness. _Forcing me to see a Doctor. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?_

Marty froze in the half empty car park with glassy eyes.

They just want him to get better so they'd have _their_ Marty back. This time he did collapse to his knees. His mind hurt and his chest panged painfully. They didn't want him. No matter how many times he repeated about them not being his family, they were still related. They were still Linda, Dave, Mum and Dad. Just different personalities. So yes, knowing they didn't want him hurt worse than a thousand knives stabbing at you repeatedly. Falling onto his side Marty felt the hot salty tears fall down his cheek and neck. Disappearing behind his ear.

He lay there for God knows how long until a car honked at him. Getting up Marty ignored the angry calls from the driver and walked to the car again. Swaying as if he was half-dead. And in a way he felt like it.

At the moment he didn't know what to feel. It was obvious his family didn't want _him_. Doc was a happy man with a family-and oh fuck!

Jules's birthday, he totally forgot. Quickly checking his watch Marty punched a nearby car.

5:30pm. By the time he'd get there it'd be past six.

"Son of a bitch" he groaned and looked around. His family were still in the hospital for some reason and Dave had the car keys. Right now he didn't care about ditching his family. He had a party to get to. Scratching his head the teen looked around and cursed loudly.

He had no transportation.

_This is a real messed up day_, Marty declared as he started to run. He had money to get a bus and a train but he'd be over an hour late. Better late than never showing up though.

Panting as he ran up the driver's lane Marty noticed the balloons tied to the mailbox and cars parked around. Jules obviously had friends. Catching his breath Marty knocked on the door and was instantly welcomed with a man's face. And it wasn't Docs.

"Can I help you, son?" his voice was soft and calm. And to be honest it put him on edge. About to answer Mary paused for a second after hearing children's laughter coming from the background.

"Yeah, I'm here for Jules's birthday" the man narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"You're a bit old for a nine year old's birthday party, aren't you?" Marty laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was invited by the father." If so the man's eyes narrowed even more with his eyebrows raised.

"Marty!" came the too kind voice of Clara. "Simon I'd like you to meet a deer friend of mine, Marty McFly" Simon's expression now turned to curiosity.

"Hey, Clara. I'm sorry I'm late, I was…" can't exactly say hospital. "with my brother. Lost track of time." Clara didn't notice the lie, unlike Simon who looked at him in more curiosity. This caused the hairs on back of his neck to stand up uncomfortably. He's had enough damn curiosity to last him a lifetime.

"Oh its ok. Jules has been preoccupied with his friends to even notice. Please, come in." passing Simon, Marty walked inside and raised his eyebrows at the flamboyant decorations.

"Jesus Christ" he breathed out.

"I know," Simon said in sympathy and looked at it in amazement. "I'm just as blown away."

"How do you like it? Not too much is it?" Clara asked in anxiousness and bit her lip.

"I-Its very…_colourful_." Marty remarked and earned Simon to have an unusual cough. Clara let go of a breath and smiled.

"Thank God. That's what I was aiming for...Please, help yourself to some punch while I go get the cake ready." gesturing to the table against the wall to their left and before she left Clara turned to Marty with a smirk. "Its my cake we're using." Marty laughed with bright eyes.

"What did she mean by that?" asked Simon.

"Doc's cake skills didn't turn out as fantastic as he hoped. Clara bought a second one just in case." Simon laughed along with Marty and shook his head. After a moment of awkward silence Marty turned to the punch and poured himself a drink.

"So, how do you and the Brown's know each other?" Marty chocked on his drink and wiped his mouth. Fuck, how does he describe that tale without ending up in the hospital for the second time that _day_?

"Um, horse-riding…" he mumbled into his drink and avoided Simon's eyes. Which were by the way once again narrowed. Seriously something was off with this guy.

"Horse-riding?" he asked in an 'I'm not taking this bullshit' tone.

"Yu_p_" popping the 'p'. "Why?"

"Just curious. And was it you who met Clara and Emmett or…?"

"Me and Doc met Clara." And Marty cringed. Great…he could practically _feel_ a hole being burned into the side of his head.

"So you and Emmett have known each other for a long time then." An underlying accusation being hinted. Marty slowly turned his head to see a smug expression on the man's face. Who the fuck was this guy?

"Um, yeah."

"How did you two meet?"

"How did you and Doc meet?" he asked with his own narrowed eyes. Oh he'll play this fucker's game. He'll play it good. The tips of Simon's lips tipped upwards at the challenge.

"My son met Jules and you can see where this leads. But what I don't get," angling his body so he could face Marty. "is how a teenage boy stayed close friends with an old man for over nine years."

Well fuck.

"I just help him out with his science experiments." With a casual shrug. Simon didn't believe him for one second. About to ask another question Simon was suddenly bombarded with a tiny figure.

"Daddy daddy! Its time for cake!"

"Ohh are you going to get me a piece?" his voice changing like a flick of a switch.

"Yes!" the child exclaimed loudly. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"You won't leave like last time will you?" voice so tiny and sad.

"Tommy you understand that its my job to catch bad guys right?" Suddenly it all clicked. What he felt off about Simon was that he was too suspicious and could see things others couldn't about him. He was a bloody cop! Oh he. Is. Screwed.

"You in there?" Simon chuckled and broke Marty out of his frozen stupor. Putting on a shaky smile and looked at where the children were gathered around a table.

"So…you're a cop?" saying as a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Simon said with a challenging eye.

"By all means, put bad guys away." He smirked over to Simon who seemed more relaxed than compared to when Marty met him.

"I'll drink to that." Stated Simon and drank his punch.

* * *

Getting home at 9pm was something Marty was hoping to avoid like many of his other issues. But unlike those issues, this one presented itself in a bag of giftwrapped shouting and crying.

"WHERE _HAVE YOU BEEN_!" Marty bit the inside of his cheek as he was welcomed with a teary Linda, Mum, an angry Dave and a glaring father. Which was also pissed. Royally he may add.

"Out." Obviously that was the wrong answer as his mother repeated the question louder than ever. Marty swore he felt the ground quake underneath his shoes. "Well what do you want me to say?" he asked in annoyance.

_Again_, wrong answer.

"DON'T USE THAT TONE ON ME!"

"I'm sorry!" Marty exclaimed and put his hands up. "I know, bad choice on leaving you guys there. I get it. It was a really bad move on my part." Dave's expression softened somewhat but didn't lack the heat. "I just needed to go…" Eyes turning to the ground.

"Where did you go?" asked Linda, her red teary eyes glaring heatedly at him. "To get more drugs?" Marty's head snapped up with wide unbelievable eyes.

"Drugs?! What! NO." his heart pounded in his chest at them thinking he was a user. Oh God were they going to admit him into a hospital now? Or was that why he was at the hospital in the first place…

His mind abruptly brought up the ideas he had in the parking lot. His heart sunk immediately and eyes watered. Biting his lip Marty refused to cry in front of them.

"Then what was so important you abandoned your family?" Asked his father with his hands on his hips.

"You're not my family." He stated with glassy eyes. Tense silence filled the room and everybody looked like they'd been smacked.

"What?" Dave said with hurt eyes. "Marty…" his voice trailed off as Marty walked out of the house.

Nobody followed him.

He stumbled down the steps, heaving the cold air through his lungs. His throat burned as it turned dry. Marty walked down the driveway and suddenly broke into a run. He needed to get away from those people. They aren't his family. They aren't his family. They aren't his family.

_They aren't his family_.

Pounding soon started to build in the back of his head, just behind his ears. Why did he say that? He was such an idiot!

"Good going Marty. You just made your life more miserable." He muttered to himself as he came to the clock tower. Dark blue sky, making the lights in the stores illuminate like fireflies.

Sitting down on bench he turned and saw the old man near the liquor store. Drunken mumbles slowly becoming louder and louder. Little emotions bubbled up from his throat, causing Marty to choke on a sob. Why was he even crying! His eyes looked around making sure nobody noticed before digging his nails into his knees.

"Stop crying." He told himself firmly. "You're a McFly…" the words came out before he could even stop them. No, he wasn't a McFly. McFly's were weaker and nerds. These McFly's were stronger and popular. Shaking his head Marty squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to let the tears come.

He probably looked like he was constipated but right now he couldn't give ten fucks.

"Yo! Marty!" Marty's eyes snapped open and muttered a curse underneath his breath. Why oh why was this happening to him? What did he ever do to the universe? Sure he's littered a little but come on! "Dude you look like you're crying!" glaring up at Scott he couldn't help but noticed he looked a little drunk. Behind him were the 'lap dogs'.

"I wasn't crying. You're high, man" Why was he even being friendly to this jerk-off? This guy was a dick! "You know what else you are?"

"What else am I?" Scott asked with a wavering finger. Eyes drooping closed.

"A motherfucking dickhead." Marty said with a smirk someone would call crazy. Before Scott could even react Marty pointed behind him with a terrified expression. "Look out!"

"What? There's nothing – oof!" when Scott turned back around Marty punched him straight in the jaw and ran off. "GET HIM!" the adrenaline pumping in his veins overlapped the emptiness inside of him. Making Marty smile despite the now crappy situation. Running across the pavement and into a shop he grabbed something random from the counter and threw it at one of the 'lap dog's.

"HEY!" shouted the person behind the counter and cursed as the kid fell backwards.

"Excuse me!" Marty cried as he ran down an isle. He suddenly realized that they were in the liquor store…this won't be good. And he was right when one of the kids threw a beer can at him. Hitting Marty in the stomach causing him to double over in pain. "Son of a bitch!" grabbing a glass bottle of wine off of the shelf next to him he threw it back at the bastard. But winced in sympathy as it broke on impact. "Ohh" grimacing when he spotted blood…or was that just the wine?

"Hey!" hearing a voice behind him Marty turned around and was pushed back by a weight. Falling against the shelf behind him his eyes blew wide open. "Oh shit."

The shelf didn't hold.

Luckily he pushed himself back upwards before the shelf holding about over a hundred glass bottles crashed to the ground. The shop was filled with stunned silence before the door dinged as Scott entered. Pointing at Marty with anger.

"You!" all eyes turned to him and Marty just really wished he stopped making such stupid mistakes. At least he got over being called 'chicken'.

"Er…" Marty turned to look at the three kids near him. One near Scott, one close to Marty, and one behind him. Not to mention the five random people who were watching the scene unfold before them. Along with the pissed off manager who looked like she was going to blow a fuse.

What a sight that would be.

His musings were cut short as he was shoved to the ground. He hissed as the shattered forms of glass dug into the palm of his hands, which were supporting his weight. Tears stung his eyes at the pain; it was as if millions of needles pricked you at once.

"You're going to get it." Scott growled and nodded to the kid behind him. Suddenly pain enraptured in his ribs. The wind was nocked out of him like a balloon and he came crashing down on his side. All Marty could feel was pain; the pain of his hands, the pain of his ribs, the pain of his family and sadly the pain of being alive.

Before more damage could be inflicted upon Marty the door crashed open to reveal five police officers.

"Freeze!"

"Shit! Go! Go!" shouted Scott and was tackled to the ground as he tried to run. "Get your hands off me you pervert!" Marty laughed but winced in pain as his ribs burned. He could faintly see the kids being taken away in handcuffs and smiled slightly.

"What's wrong with this one?" asked a familiar voice but Marty couldn't place it.

"He was kicked by that horrid little boy." Said a gravelly voice belonging to a woman.

"Thank you, hey kid" seeing combat boots come into view Marty was suddenly graced with the face of Simon. "Holy _shit_, Marty?!" Simon exclaimed with wide eyes. "Kid, what the hell!"

"Nice to see you too, Simon." Marty managed to get out with a pained expression. And just like that Simon's stunned expression changed to a slight disappointed and worried look. Without warning he slid his arm underneath Marty and hoisted him up. The teen let out a strangled cry of pain at the sudden change. His ribs burned in defiance and his vision blurred with tears. "Stop."

"Sorry kiddo, but I need to take you to the police stat– is that blood?" Marty looked to his hands and spotted the blood still falling and making a trail as Simon led him slowly to the door.

"Yeah..." stumbling as he felt a dizzy spell overtake him.

"Ok, I'm taking you to the hospital. _Now_."

"No! No, I'm ok – fuck!" he hissed as he stumbled once again, the movement of his chest causing his ribs to cry out in pain. Simon snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You're about as convincing as my nine year old son when he tell me he didn't eat a cookie." Guiding a weak Marty to his police car.

"Please…" Marty slurred and felt panic rise within him. "I can't…go to the hospital." His breathing became deeper as exhaustion hit him. "Please." Simon glanced at him with a concerned expression.

"Marty you're bleeding with fragments of glass still in your skin, and possibly bruised ribs. It would be irresponsible of me to not take you to the hospital." Marty gave him a lopsided grin.

"Since when have you been responsible?" Simon just looked at the teen with raised eyebrows.

"We've known each other under 24 hours and you suddenly make those assumptions?"

"Hell yeah!" the cop didn't even bother to correct his language as he helped the teen in the passengers seat.

"Don't bleed on my car." Closing the door shut, ignoring how Marty gave him the finger.

* * *

**Is the way I portray Marty ok?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movies of 'Back to the Future'**

**Warning: Slow updates because I'm currently in hospital, I broke my leg – FOR THE FIRST TIME! – so little sleep is possible. Along with big apologies if I get grammar/mistakes in the story. Like so sorry but I don't have the energy (or brain power) to correct some miner stuff. **

**SPECIAL THANKS BELOW TO REVIEWERS! SKIP TO STORY IF YOU WANT.**

**Kelsie: Thank you so much! For some reason my sleep-deprived mind makes more sense than my refreshed mind. Haha, and don't worry I'll try to keep this story going. **

**Guest: THANK YOU! Your suggestion is like, freaking hell man why don't you write a story that's an amazing plot! Really, bloody hell! **

**Fun-is-murder: Love your name by the way. Thanks a lot for saying my portraying of Marty is great. Warms my heart! And sorry to say but there is no bromance in this story between Marty and Doc.**

**ParadoxicallyCorrect: I love drama and family stories too and when I finished BTTF I just HAD to write it, sleep deprived or not! Thanks for reassuring me about Marty's portrayal. And you can have the honor to mentally whack me over the head if he turns into a bad portrayal.**

* * *

"This is stupid" mumbled Marty as he was half-carried into the hospital. A blood trail following behind him and the cop. Simon just rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on the teen who was slightly slipping under his grip. The pressure flared pain in his all-too delicate ribs, which were burning under the layers of skin and muscle. Marty cried out in pain and cringed inwardly, his head dropped onto the cop's shoulder as a wave of tiredness washed over him.

"If you protest one more time I'll shoot you in the leg." The cop grumbled and placed Marty down on a waiting chair. Marty bit his lip as everything became increasingly painful.

"Being shot…sounds good...right about…now." He said in-between breaths and grinned wearily up at Simon who just frowned and ordered him to stay put as went to get help. "Not…going anywhere..anytime soon."

And the cop was off.

Not a second later Marty's mask slipped and his face creased in pain. Glancing down at his shaking hands he grimaced (even more so) at seeing the oozing blood creeping out around the impaled glass. With a twitching finger he pulled a piece out and winced with a jump. That only caused another shooting pain to rise within his chest. Groaning at the ferocity of it he tried to not breath too heavily.

_I deserve this_, thought Marty. _I've practically murdered my future children, ruining my family and making messes of things like I'm some bad omen._ Closing his eyes, someplace in the back of his mind he prayed to die, to be free from everything.

"You _imbecile_!" a lady's high-pitched voice rang in his ear. Eyes popping open he chuckled softly at seeing Simon looking abashed as a nurse was shouting him at. A very pretty one at that. "You don't just leave a teenage boy bleeding to death in the waiting room!" she yelled and marched up to Marty, hard expression quickly turning to a very concerned one. "My God…" she breathed and knelt down to check him over. Taking his hands in hers with a gentle touch. Biting her lip she turned to see a Doctor rushing in. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Mrs Fentle, go get Doctor Morgan now!"

"Yes, Doctor." She nodded and ran through the doors leading to an open hallway. The Doctor knelt like the nurse had and examined Marty over with calculating eyes. The teen felt like shrinking into a hole as he felt as though he was put under an overly large microscope.

"You shouldn't have left him here." The Doctor said in a dry tone and Simon groaned, rolling his head back comically.

"I know! Kira has already shouted at me – "

"You deserved a good shout." A moment later Doctor Morgan came rushing through the door with a herd of nurses behind him. Marty's eyebrows rose impossibly high. Why in the world was there this much commotion over him!

"Get him out of here, stitched up and a room!" Morgan shouted and the nurses flocked around Marty's prone body and ever so gently lifted him up. They whispered comforting words like 'you're gonna be ok', 'everything's alright' and 'we'll get you stitched up in no time!'

It made his mind vomit.

Why were they being so nice? They don't even know him for Christ's sake! He painfully turned his head to stare at Simon with a pleading look. But the cop never saw him as he was talking to the same nurse from before. They seemed to be in a deep conversation of some sort. Simon frowned so hard he looked like he was watching a child being bullied. While the nurse waved her arms around frantically, obviously worried or stressed about something. Marty didn't get time to study them more as the nurses led him into the hallway. Abruptly a swell of uneasiness overtook him and he groaned.

Everything was closing in on him. Panic grew in his chest and it was as if he was being sucked into an empty vortex. Tasting bile in his mouth Marty chocked and stumbled. Dark spots tittered his vision like skittles scattered across a floor. Blinking his eyes vigorously his body fell limp and senses dulled down to a near numbness. Muffled voices were in the distance but Marty just stared blankly at the plastic white floor, which was strangely turning darker and came closer to his face. In just one blink he was facing the ceiling and a Simon was in view, his expression near panic.

"Stay…with me…Marty…._Marty_!" his eyes dropped close and a pain erupted in his chest. Going to scream out in pain he never got the chance as darkness pulled him into its clutches.

* * *

It felt as though he was unconscious for eternity when Marty woke up in an unknown room. Though one thing he did know for sure; was that they were over doing it with the white. Like one nosebleed and its shit from then on out.

He also knew he was in the hospital. Duh.

_Kill me now_, thought Marty in despair as he huffed and threw his head back. For sure the hospital knew who he was and his so called 'issues'. Glancing at the cupboard in the wall he narrowed his eyes at it and wondered if they put his clothes in there…_Maybe I could sneak out._

Then again that plan went to hell the minute he got caught. Along with telling his family that they weren't his family…Did that even make sense just then!

A knock sounded at the door making Marty jump. Though that wasn't a good idea since the sudden jolt of movement caused piercing pain to explode in his ribs. His hoarse cry of agony was as if a dog was kicked.

"Okay there, Marty?" recognizing the voice, Marty looked up from where he was hugging himself and was shocked to see it was Simon.

"Simon? Aren't you supposed to be at the police station?" the cop just shrugged with a cheesy grin and sat on the edge of Marty's bed. Taking in the bandages and wrapped up hands.

"You look like crap, kid." Marty let out a hoarse chuckle but groaned at the movement of his chest. Simon grimaced in sympathy and eyed the chest. "Yeah, bruised ribs suck."

"Don't I know it." He replied sarcastically and cleared his throat. "What did you do with Scott and his goons?" Simon sighed and scratched his head, an annoyed look in his eyes.

"They let them go with a warning."

"_What_?-OW!" clutching his ribs in pain when he shouted, biting his lip to keep the agonizing scream from escaping his mouth.

"I know." Simon sighed. "I tried to tell chief that they put you in the hospital and they should at least get some jail-time" Marty nodded in agreement. "But he told me that from Scott's and his 'goons' statements that _you_ were the one that initiated the fight. So technically it was your own fault…we can't hold them for defending themselves." There was a moment of silence as Marty tried to digest that information.

"What?!" he shrieked in fake confusion. Simon just stared at him like he did at Doc's party. "What?" he asked in a more defiant tone.

"The Doctor told me that a sign or symptom of depression is anger. AKA lashing out on people because they don't care if they get hurt." Every thought Marty was thinking stopped like a train wreck. Simon spoke to the Doctor. He now thinks he has depression. Someone who didn't treat him like a fragile piece of china is now going to watch his every move and act around him differently. He's lost somebody. Again.

True they only just met, but still…

"What?" Marty asked again in a more strained voice. Simon sighed and ran a hand over his face in anxiousness.

"I'm not going to lecture you on picking a fight with people – "

"Good." Marty chuckled and looked at the cop in sadness. "Because I'm going to get enough of that from my fami…" the word died on his tongue. Once again reminding himself that those people weren't his family…no matter how much he wanted to believe the opposite. Simon seemed to think on what Marty did, putting the teen on edge.

"_But_," taking a pause for effect. "I agree with the Doctor when he says you need to be kept under observation." If possible Marty's sanity broke and in an instant he was out of the bed and walking to the door. Simon faltered in shock for a moment before leaping off the bed and standing in Marty's way. "Marty…" he said in a warning tone. The frantic and helpless look in the teens eyes making him wince.

"I'm not going to be treated like a prisoner."

"Nobody said you were a prisoner – "

"Well it sure as hell feels like it!" he exclaimed with wide arms and winced as his ribs screamed in agony. Rubbing his chest Marty turned around and walked back to the bed. Simon sighed and followed, putting a comforting hand on the teens arm. In a sudden effort, Marty grabbed Simon's wrist, took the handcuffs from his belt and cuffed him to the bed. The teen jumped out of reaching distance before crying out in pain from the movement.

"Son of a Christ!" leaning against the wall and breathing deeply. Simon, finally registering in what position he was in glared heatedly at Marty. For a cop to let his guard down and be betrayed was something low.

"Marty." He growled. "Un-cuff me. Now!" Marty just grinned manically at him and stumbled to the cupboard.

"No can do, man. Like I said," pausing and getting his clothes/converse out. "I'm not going to be held like a prisoner." Simon sighed and thrashed against his cuffed wrist.

"You're not a prisoner!"

"Being watched 24/7 and being noted on every action you do is _kinda_ being treated like a prisoner." He said as he slipped his jeans on underneath the hospital gown. Wincing in every act he made. Looking at the desperate teen he felt something pang in his chest. Shifting uncomfortably he ignored the familiar feeling and tried to move forward but was held back by the restraint.

"Marty if you walk out and disappear again, if and when you get caught they'll put you in a mental ward." Marty paused with putting his t-shirt on. Simon smiled mentally to himself at the small feat. But panicked when Marty turned to him with a dead look in his eye.

"I don't care anymore." Marty sighed tiredly and sat on the floor as he tied his shoes.

Simon stood there awkwardly for a moment, just watching the troubled teen tie his laces. Why did he even care for the kid! It wasn't like him to be so attached to someone like he is with Marty. For fucks sake they only met yesterday, even then he was highly suspicious of the teen. But Marty had somehow broken down his walls and made himself a little spot in his heart. A _very_ little spot. But a spot all the same.

And he never really realized it until he saw Marty lying on the floor barely looking alive. The fear inside of him was like nothing he's ever felt. It was as if someone had taken away his child, Tommy. But the worst part was being told by Doctor Callery that Marty was diagnosed with depression and anxiety. That not only did Marty run away from his family, but lashed out on innocent teenagers. Simon denied that they were anything but innocent, though Callery just smiled and hummed.

He wanted to shove that hum right up where the sun don't shine.

He was broken out of his thoughts as Marty stumbled with his footing and bit his lip to stop the scream bubbling up in his throat. Simon went to walk forward to help him but was stopped again.

"Marty, don't run away." For once in his life pleading. No matter how feeble it was he was _pleading_. Cops don't plead.

"I can't stand it here, Simon." Came the quiet but broken reply. Marty's glassy eyes staring at Simon's very soul. The cop jumped in shock as a slightly crazy laugh escaped from the teen. "I've seen and done things you wouldn't believe and yet I can't stand _this_!" Marty sighed and looked past Simon, staring into nothing. "I'm so weak…"

"You're not weak, Marty. Just tired." Apparently those were the worst words he could have said. Marty looked at Simon with morbid appreciation.

"Tired. Yeah, I'm tired." Something inside of Simon warned him that it wasn't the sleepy kind. Thrashing against the cuffs he stared from the metal to Marty who was working his way to the door.

"Marty, I'm ordering you – as a cop. To stop and un-cuff me." Marty just rolled his eyes and kept walking. "We'll talk, ok? You can tell me what you've seen and done. It'll be good to get it off your chest."

"Did Doctor Callery tell you that?" Marty stopped and turned to glare at Simon. Hatred oozing out of his eyes. Though it was not directed at Simon.

"No." he said earnestly. "From experience." Marty faltered for a second before looking at the cop in curiosity. He wanted to ask, what things has this man witnessed. But he couldn't stay.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Opening the door and walking out. Disappearing down the hallway.

"Marty!" Simon called after the teen with panic and fear erupting inside of his chest. He didn't know what the teenager was capable of. Suicide, murder?! He said he's done things. And in his experience when someone says that they tend to mean murder. But _Marty_, murder? No way.

Simon paused and thought so hard his brain hurt. Was he? The only thing he was partly sure of was suicide. Depression and saying he was tired didn't mean anything good.

Thrashing against the cuffs he screamed Marty's name over and over. Kicking the bed he pulled against the cuff and screamed in anger.

"WHOA! Simon, baby, calm down!" Kira exclaimed as she rushed inside. "What's…where's Marty?" her panicked question sent Simon to huff.

"He escaped!" the look she sent her husband was incredible.

"You let him escape?" she said in a _very_ hard angered tone. Yet so calm it sent shivers of fear down Simon's spine.

"What type of cop would I be if I let him do that?"

"The type of cop which gets cuffed to a bed by an injured teenage boy." Kira replied sarcastically with raised eyebrows. Taking out a bobby pin from her hair she picked the lock and whacked Simon over the head.

"Kira!" She glared heatedly and pointed to the door.

"Find him. Now." Simon didn't object as he was out there in a flash. Running down the hallway he saw Marty going down he prayed that he would find the teenager before he did anything stupid.

Again.

* * *

**NO SLASH WITH MARTY AND SIMON. **

**Do you guys like this so far?...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movies of 'Back to the Future'**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE FOLLWERS! **

**I am so tired right now I have no idea why I'm still awake…no, no I do. Chocolate people. EASTER is the culprit! **

**HAPPY EASTER!**

**Please check out my new friend 'NoScrubs4Me' story 'Against the Odds'. **

**Reviewer mentions! SKIP TO STORY IF WANTED!**

**Raven 23: yay! You noticed how Marty is loosing it a bit, thank god! Thanks so so so much for giving options on how this story will go. Really needed, THANK YOU!**

**Kelsie: Yes, our poor Marty is loosing it a bit. I know, I'm evil hehe. About Simon, thank you for not hating him! He's very important in this story and THANK YOU for reminding me about old Biff. I – sadly – admit that I forgot about him. **

**Amy: haha, I never meant for it to be funny but thank you. Now that I look back on it I have to admit that was strange and amusing. Yeah, Marty is starting to loose it. Thanks for loving the sarcasm!**

**Kultmaverick: Yeah, depression is different for people. I suffered it for a majority of my life and so it kinda gives me an in-depth thing for this story later on. **

**Amelia12: Yeah, being accused of depression can do that. Happened to one of my close friends and let me tell you, it was a shit-bomb year all the way. Thanks for liking the way I portray Marty! You have no IDEA how good it is to be told that! I'll try to involve how the family feels about Marty later on. THANKS**

**Justdawn: Oh MY GOD THANK YOU! SO KIND! YOUR AWESOME! And don't worry your little fuzzy head, I'm gonna try and finish this story. **

**Guest23: Hehe. Thank you for your comment! I'll try to continue this, don't you worry!**

* * *

Seeing a bright light at the end of the tunnel was something Marty McFly always saw. Whether it was during a disappearing hand while performing on stage for your teenage parents prom, staring down a barrel of a gun from a man who shot your father and was your step-father or heck, even relying on an iron door to stop a bullet from ripping his life away. The fact remains was that he _always_ had hope and saw the brighter light than the darkening shadows behind it. Never _once_ did he stop to think on the negative.

Until now.

The bright light that used to shine more than the stars was now fading behind the dark sky. Marty couldn't think of the positive in his meaningless life now. He's lost his girlfriend, lost his family, lost his friends and lost his life. Everything he thought he'd changed for good was indeed, hilariously incorrect.

"Watch it butthead!" A bulk man shouted at Marty when he accidentally banged into him. Too stuck in his thoughts to even register where he was going. Halting in his pace Marty turned to look where he was. Eyes taking in the dampened streets and talkative pedestrians. He didn't even know where he was. Spotting a park up ahead he claimed it as his new destination.

His body felt numb, yet painful at the same time. His ribs burned from the strain he put it through while walking for so long. Although, Marty had somewhat become used to the pain. As if it was a welcomed friend to a dull party. Cradling his hands in his pocket Marty sat down on the swing and kept his gaze downwards.

He didn't know what to do.

It was strange really. Marty was used to knowing what to do. He'd always come out on top. Never once did he ever not know what to do in a bad situation. Like on the edge of the building staring down Biff's gun. He knew Doc was down there and jumped, trusting the old man to catch him when he fell.

But now he was falling…and no one was going to catch him.

Because lets face it, they want the old Marty. The Marty they knew who was reckless and a complete and utter dick! A tugging feeling in his chest caused him to cringe inwardly. The abandonment he felt right now was something nobody could put into words. Or a sad poem.

Remembering what Simon told him about being caught made Marty groan and hold his head in his hands. But he immediately stopped that action when his hands stung as if being burnt. Biting the inside of his cheek the knowledge of being caught and locked up in a mental ward felt like being dragged down to the bottom of the ocean by a bag of bricks. Everything in his life was going to hell. Why didn't he just die when Biff Tannen shot him? It would have saved him from everything else he was living right now.

Kicking the dirt beneath him, Marty thought about Simon. That man was strange. He seemed to be the only one there for him…no. Marty shook himself out of that thought process. The man was only curious about him. About his supposed depression, he snorted to himself.

"Yeah right." Depression wasn't this. He's seen people with depression and learnt about it in English. Depression isn't just sad and unhappy…it's-it's more serious than that. Its not being able to cope with life…Marty stopped kicking and frowned in thought. Yeah, so he may have some characteristics of a depressed teen but in no shape or form did he have a mental issue.

Sure he thought of himself worthless, and he may be a bit more frustrated have negative thoughts more often…no.

_Again, stop thinking about bad stuff Marty! _

"God, I'm so _stupid_!" He hissed to himself and kicked the dirt roughly. Leafing some crawling its way into his shoe. "Oh that's just _great_. Thank you universe, thank you." Flapping his arms up to the cloudy sky. Unconsciously thinking about how that was a good representation of how he felt right now. Digging the tip of his shoe into the ground Marty breathed in the cold frosty air and wondered. He wondered if this world he was living in now had a point. He had obviously changed his destiny, future, death…but it all seemed to meaningless now.

_Bad thinking! Your thinking badly. Stop it Marty…_

He let his mind go blank for a moment. Soaking up the frosty tingles on the crust of his skin. Listening to the steps of people's feet hitting the ground, scraping across the gravel, jumping into puddles. Listening to the leaves rub against each other when wind blew through them. And to the cars driving by. It was so predictable, every move the human mind makes. Never really doing something they wouldn't generally do. As in running a red light on purpose, side stepping the puddle, picking up isolated trash. Maybe even hug a random stranger. The point was that humans don't do that because they're afraid. Terrified of the consequences.

Marty wondered again, what the point of living was…if there weren't any risks.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Marty groaned and kicked the dirt. _Why can't I stop thinking about bad shit_?

Really put a downer on his mood.

Not like he had a good mood to start with…

"What's the fucking point anymore?" Marty asked no one in particular. He couldn't exactly stop thinking deeply. May as well do something to keep his mind off of it. Looking around again his eyes widened. _Coincidence? I think not!_

There crossing the road as if he had no care in the world, was none other than Brendon. Marty grinned manically for a second before flinging himself off of the seat and running out of the mini-park. Although quickly deciding to walk when his ribs loudly suggested no. Crossing the road, Marty happily ignoring the honking of cars as they almost ran the teen over.

But did Marty give ten fucks? Hell no!

"Brendon!" he called out to the fellow teen that turned around with such a stunned expression Marty thought he was staring at a Hitler zombie. "Er…you good?"

"M-Marty?"

"That _is_ my name." Brendon blinked as if not relying on who he was seeing. Then looked around suspiciously before staring at his old friend with wide unbelievable eyes. "I repeat Brendon, you good?"

"Am I-" Brendon cut himself off with a slightly crazed wheezing laugh. "Are you seriously asking _me_, if I'm ok?" Marty paused before giving a response.

"_Yes_ I believe that is what I'm doing." This caused Brendon to frown deeply.

"Marty you were attacked by Scott and his pack of wolves! You had to go to the hospital bleeding to death!"

"Hey! Don't make it sound so dramatic. I'm not a fragile piece of China wear." Marty whined like a child before blinking like Brendon did and clenched his jaw. "Wait a minute. How did you know that I was attacked and sent to the hospital, Brandon?" Brendon bit his lip and started walking.

"No one." He replied a bit too hurried.

"Brendon…" Marty snarled and followed.

"You're parents my or may not have called me to keep an eye on you…and they may or may not have given me the details why…" he stopped walking and stared into nothing. Marty could only feel the cold breeze dry out his mouth, which was partly open in disbelief. This worry his 'family' was giving him was suffocating. Everyone he knew, everyone he's ever met probably knows about these lies. This depression and anxiety. This reckless behavior – which ok, Marty agrees he does have. But that's apart of him! Its not a mental disorder or symptom!

"You're gonna tell my parents where I am, aren't you?" Marty asked Brendon who had also stopped. Staring worriedly at him though not saying anything. Marty chuckled bitterly and turned in the opposite direction of his so-called friend. "You know I trusted you." He started, knowing the teen would follow. "You're my best friend – "

"Marty we haven't been friends for a long time." said Brendon in a sad tone. "Remember?"

"You see." Pausing to glance behind him at Brendon. "I don't. I really, _really_ don't." again crossing the street without looking. Cars honked angrily at the teenager and terrified friend.

"Marty you'll get yourself killed!" he shouted before hesitating to follow. Apologizing profoundly to the drivers.

"Do I even look like I care? HEY I'M WALKING HERE!" Marty shouted to a driver who almost ran him over. "I'M WALKING HERE!" rolling his eyes when the driver flipped him the bird. "Asshole." He muttered under his breath.

"Marty, I'm sorry for everything I've said." Brendon apologized as they started walking on the pavement again. "I never meant to hurt you – "

"Do you honestly think I'm acting this way because of our friendship?" Marty asked in amusement, turning to face his friend while walking backwards. Enjoying the paranoid look on the teens face as he almost ran into people. "Because if you are, you are so, _so very_ off track." But then paused to re-think it. "No, no you're on the right track." Jumping to face ahead again. Though stumbling a bit when his ribs felt like they were getting punched again.

In the span of three minutes Marty has come to the conclusion that this times Brendon, was very stiff when it comes to the rules.

"Did you know I escaped from the hospital?" Marty asked with a grin. Behind him Brendon's expression changed from worry to out right astonishment.

"What…"

"Oh and get this." He announced with a slight chuckle. "If I get caught, or return to the hospital. They'll put me in a psych ward for suicidal teenagers." Thought somewhere inside Marty, he was screaming. Being locked away was something Marty would never allow. He'd rather die than be put away from civilization and analyzed like a guinea pig. Forced to talk about his feelings to strangers who don't even care. Just curious on how he works.

"Marty this-why…what happened to you to make you this way?" Brendon asked, truly and honestly distressed. Stopping himself from walking any further and sat down at a bench. Marty turned around and frowned to himself. He thought Brendon hated him.

"You care?" he asked in curiosity. Brendon scoffed and looked at Marty as if he was crazy.

He probably was…or at least getting there.

"Yes, Marty. I do care believe it or not." Holding his head in his hands. Clearly distraught. "My childhood best friend is fucking suicidal and no one know why!" Marty narrowed his eyes in anger.

"I'm not suicidal." Again Brendon scoffed and turned to him, counting things off with his fingers.

"You're reckless – "

"Always have been."

"Unexpected anger – "

"Natural human emotion."

"Sad – "

"Aren't we all?"

"You're withdrawing from the people you love."

"I'm a teenager who needs space. _Hormones_ man."

"Don't seem to care for your own well being. For example, you didn't mind being run over by a speeding car not one minute ago – "

"Two minutes actually."

"And you're hiding behind sarcasm." Marty faltered and creased his face up in confusion.

"What's my amazing sarcasm got to do with anything?" Brendon huffed and rubbed his temples.

"Marty…" And a sudden burst of guilt came over him at seeing his friend like this. "Ever since a week and a bit ago…you've been different. You've done a complete 180 on us. Why?" Marty stood there awkwardly under the close eye of Brendon. Not knowing how to respond. Or if he should respond at all. "Marty I know you're clean. I know you hate Scott. I know you're unhappy."

"Pretty fucking obvious on those three, Brandon." Cracking a little sarcastic smile.

"Enough of this!" Brendon shouted and calmed himself down when pedestrians stopped to stare. "_Please_ stop with the sarcasm and avoiding questions Marty. Like you said, those three are obvious. But other things aren't." He paused and took a breath. "What caused you to become this person?" at those words Marty wanted to shout and scream at him.

_This person._

This _person_ was himself. Once again Marty was faced with the cruel truth of people not wanting him. The harsh reality of it all suffocated him like a pillow stuffed in his face.

Taking a breath like Brendon did he bit his lip until it bled.

"Life." Came the dull response, sending Brendon's hairs on edge. That was most certainly not the answer he was expecting to hear. "Sometimes…it's all a bit too much." Swallowing the lump in his throat and gently hugging the sore ribs. "Muddles everything up. Especially time." Marty chuckled bitterly, as if knowing something Brandon didn't. "Time really does fuck things up." Muttering under his breath and sighing deeply as his ribs started to burn even more.

"I don't understand." Brendon said with a creased brow.

"Did I ever say I wanted you to?"

"That isn't a straight answer, Marty. You gotta give me something I can work with. So I can fix you – "

"I'm not broken." Marty growled. "And I ain't no damned lab experiment you can play with, Brendon." Sitting down next to the teen he stared straight ahead, trying to ignore the burning gaze he could feel on the side of his face. "Why don't you go and visit your girlfriend. What's her name again?"

"Stacey."

"Ah yes, the blonde with hazel eyes. I approve." Brendon bit back the grin. "She's smart. Caring. Don't let her go man. She's a keeper."

"I know." Abruptly Brendon's mind shouted at him. Marty was trying to change the subject. "We're not here to talk about my girlfriend, Marty."

"No, your right. We're here because I wanted a distraction from my negative thoughts. I just happened to see you around…" his voice trailed off and he frowned. "Where _exactly_ are we?" Brendon blanched at this.

"You mean you don't know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I did, now would I?" came the sarcastic answer. Causing Brendon to groan in annoyance.

"We're about a block away from the Clock Tower. How did you _not_ know where you were?"

"I wasn't exactly paying attention…" Marty mumbled and questioned why his feet led him here. There was a long stretch of awkward silence.

Brendon just sat there fumbling with his hands. Having no clue as to how to help his once best friend. Like Derek had said, he hasn't known the real Marty for a long time…maybe this was him? Sad and depressing Marty who hid behind drugs, irresponsibility and complete dick-ness for so long it became tiring so he stopped? The thought made his mind hurt. How could he contact the McFly's or the hospital when the person of interest was sitting right next to him staring at nothing but a pebble on the sidewalk! Sighing he rubbed a hand over his face.

Why fucking him?

"Shouldn't you have a girlfriend to be canoodling with?" Marty asked with a raised eyebrow. Brendon strained his face muscles to stop himself form reacting. Did…did Marty just read his mind?

Marty sighed internally at how bluntly obvious with Brendon was relieved at the option to leave. When Brendon runs off to call whomever to pick him up he can just as easily escape and hide. This was so easy it was sad.

"I-um, yeah…yeah. I do." Brendon forced a laugh and stood up awkwardly. Shifting from foot to foot, unable to stay still. "You-you don't mind. Do you?" Marty wondered where that levelheaded teen went since their last meeting.

"Not at all." Marty smiled easily. Brendon breathed deeply and nodded, backing away slowly and heading towards a milk bar. Marty watched him go with a hint of amusement. "Idiot." He muttered and got up to leave. At the sudden action he fell back down and clutched his ribs. Biting his lip to keep himself from crying out. "Son of a mother!" Marty groaned through a tight jaw. "Ohh that hurts. That hurts a lot." Glancing to where Brandon was his heart plummeted at seeing him enter a milk bar.

He didn't have much time.

Pushing through the burning pain Marty sped walked as fast as he could. Once in a while faltering and blinking back the tears. He was not going to be locked up. No way in hell. Taking laboring breaths his body screamed to sit down, but Marty ignored it and pushed himself even further.

It was as if he was running a marathon with a broken leg, it just doesn't work.

Spotting a café up ahead, he grinned with relief. Its not like anyone would look for a hospital fugitive in a nice little café. Entering the little place Marty sat down at the bar with a sigh of relief.

"Tough day?" asked a smooth feminine voice. Looking up he saw a pretty red head about his age.

"Tough week." She nodded with a little smile and handed him the menu. "Thanks."

"I'll be here if you need me." Marty's smile faltered as she walked away. It sounded something like his family would say right about now. Sighing tiredly Marty rubbed his face with his hands but winced as the little cuts stung under the cloth.

Taking the menu his stomach growled. Blushing Marty bit his lip in embarrassment, he never realized how hungry he was. Realizing he hasn't eaten anything in over 24 hours he suddenly felt very stupid. Picking the beef burger and some fries he paid with the money he pick-pocketed on his way over. He mentally laughed, wonder what Simon would say to that.

"Here's some water." Said red as she poured him a glass.

"Um, could I actually get a Pepsi?" he asked with hopeful eyes. Red nodded and reached under the counter to a mini-fridge. Pouring him a glass of Pepsi. Just before going to serve other customers she gave him a wink. Shaking his head with a smile Marty chuckled under his breath while taking a sip. Next to him a figure took a seat and sighed. Paying the person no heed Marty waited patiently for his food.

"Gotta hand it to you kid, never would have checked a café." Marty froze and felt his heart almost give out.

"No…" he breathed. Slowly turning to a mildly pissed off cop.

"I mean," Simon chuckled bitterly. "the others – hospital guards." Explaining when Marty looked confused "walked passed this place without a seconds glance."

"Except you." Marty said and groaned. Laying his head in his crossed arms. Simon clicked his tongue cockily.

"Except me. Excuse me, miss?" Putting his hand up. Red walked up to him with a notebook in hand.

"What can I get for you, sir?"

"I'll have a coffee and blueberry muffin, please." Handing her the right amount of cash.

"It'll be ready in five." She walked away to put his order in. Simon turned to Marty who stared at the sugar pot with overwhelming sadness.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked and looked at Simon with dull eyes. "I mean, what have I done to you?" Simon took a long sigh and rubbed the back on his head.

"You mean everything except handcuffing me to a bed and running away?" Marty narrowed his eyes. "Nothing. You've done nothing to me…but to your family – " he was cut off by an angry scoff. Simon's mind scrambled for a reason why Marty would be resentful to his family but came up with nothing.

"My family, as you put it. Hate me." _Hate this Marty._ "They want to…how do you put it? Fix me." Simon bit the inside of his cheek.

"But you don't think you need to be fixed." Marty nodded and sat up straight when his burger came.

"Thanks." He said to red that winked as she left. Simon turned to Marty who seemed to not even give a proper teenage response to it. All the guys he's seen that red head whoo with her wink fell high over heels for her…but not Marty. "And yes, Simon. I don't need to be fixed. I'm fan-fucking-fine!"

"Shh!" an old lady scorned Marty for the use of language. The teen just rolled his eyes and went to eating the burger.

"You don't seem fine, kid." Simon muttered as he studied the teen. The difference from now to when he first met him was traumatic. What had happened in that span of hours to change him so?

"Here we go. One coffee and blueberry muffin." Said red and walked away when Simon thanked.

"Marty, can I ask you a question?" Simon asked as he added sugar to his coffee.

"May as well. Since I have a feeling I'm going to be asked questions on a daily basis from now on." Marty said sourly through a full mouth.

"What happened after Jules' birthday?" there was a moment of silence as Marty swallowed his food and avoided eye contact.

"My girlfriend broke up with me." The answer wasn't only what had stunned the cop, it was the fact that Marty was being honest. No matter how vague he was being, it was an honest to God reply. And he could tell because he has interviewed more criminals than he can count.

"I'm sorry." Marty just waved it off and wiped his mouth with a serviette.

"Meh. Should have seen it coming, really. Since…" _She wasn't _my_ Jennifer._ Sighing he bit into his half eaten burger. Simon nodded but frowned, that wasn't much to go on. But he was getting there. "Now I get to ask _you_ a question."

"Lay it on me." Simon said with a little grin, feeling a miner accomplishment at seeing the ends of Marty's lips twitch upwards.

"Not now. I'm saving my question for later. And you have to be honest with me when I ask you." Mary said with a pointing finger. Simon frowned but nodded anyways.

"Now this isn't the question, but did Brendon call you guys?" he asked with a dejected tone.

"He did."

"That bastard." He hised

"Hey! Now I know for a fact that he was just under orders from Doctor Callery – "

"_What_?" Marty growled, gripping the Burger so hard some grease dripped from the beef. "He told me my moth-_Lorraine_ told him to keep an eye out for me." Simon bit his lip as Marty dropped the burger with en evil look in his eye. "He's gonna be sorry when I find him."

"Marty, be mindful that you're talking to a police officer." Marty just gave him a 'what the hell' look.

"I'm not gonna fucking kill him, Simon…I find your lack of faith disturbing." Grinning at the Star Wars quote. Simon sat there in astonishment at the abrupt humor. But the grin faded as quick as if came. "Why did he lie?"

"Because we all know how much you despise the old Doctor – "

"And I have a pretty awesome reason why." Marty exclaimed with wide eyes. "He threw these accusations of me having depression and anxiety, when hello hello hello," pausing to give Simon a look one would use on a five year old. "I'm perfectly _fine_." Taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"If you say you're fine, why don't you spend an afternoon with the Doctor to prove him wrong?" Marty chuckled into his glass and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not an idiot, Simon. And I'm not going back to that damned hospital." Simon just sighed and discretely took out his cuffs.

"I didn't want to do this." There was a moment of silence before Marty stared at Simon.

"Neither did I." at lightening speed, Marty grabbed his plate and smashed it against Simon's head like a baseball bat. The movement caused searing pain in his ribs, stumbling over his footing Marty ignored the looks and rushed out of the café.

"THERE HE IS!" someone shouted across the street. Turning to his left Marty groaned. The guards. Fantastic. Jogging painfully away from the rushing guards he searched his surroundings for a way out. Eyes landing on a kid with a skateboard he grinned.

Oh yes.

"Hey hey hey! Kid!" stopping the kid in front of him and taking out the money he had. "Take this. I need your skateboard." The kid stared at the money and gave him the board.

"Keep it." Running off. Marty didn't waste any time riding away. But what he didn't anticipate on was Simon having a fucking car! The cop was driving it beside Marty, two glancing at each other trying to know what the other was thinking. Abruptly turning a corner Marty grinned as Simon was stopped by on-coming traffic. Breathing a sigh of relief Marty was suddenly stopped by colliding with Brendon who stood in front of him defiantly. The two crashed to the ground in a bag of limbs. Marty's ribs were on fire. Biting his tongue so hard some blood leaked out of his mouth.

"Marty?" Brendon asked in a terrified tone. Kneeling next to his unmoving body. "Marty?" Shaking him by the shoulders. It only caused him to jump back when Marty screamed. "Marty!" getting even more terrified when the teen chuckled, bloodied mouth.

"Paybacks a bitch." Marty said and winced when he got up in a sitting position. Hugging his chest with one arm.

"What happened? What did I do?" Brendon asked in a frantic voice.

"You tackled me to the ground when I have bruised ribs, _dumbass_." Staring at Brendon who stared with wide eyes.

"I just didn't want you getting away…" Marty was about to say something when he spotted Simon running towards them. Stumbling to his feet Marty was an inch away from running when Simon grabbed him by the arms and cuffing his wrists.

"Fuck." Marty hissed and glared at a guilty Brendon. "You can forget about our friendship. Because I'm not going to forgive you for this."

"I know." The teen said sorrowfully. Not being able to meet his eyes although turned to Simon. "You must be his cop friend." Simon nodded and felt his heart go out to the teen when he said, "Take care of him."

"I will. Thanks for the help." Brendon just turned and walked away in the opposite direction. "Come on, kid. You've got a date with Doctor Callery."

"I can't wait." Marty said with sarcasm and a smile. Glaring at the guards who were breathing heavily from running so much.

"You guys lost a _teenager_ with _bruised ribs_." Simon told them with a disappointing glare.

"The kid had a skateboard, boss. There was no way we could catch him." Marty strained his neck to look at Simon with raised eyebrows.

"_Boss_?" the cop ignored him and rolled his eyes at them.

"I'm taking him with me. Meet you at the hospital." The five nodded and ran to the car. While Simon and led Marty at a slower pace. Making sure not to bruise his ribs any further.

"You know I'll just find another way to escape." He warned Simon who just sighed.

"I know."

"I hate you for doing this." Glaring at the space in front of him. Simon's heart leapt to his throat and he just nodded. Not trusting his voice to give away the pain.

* * *

**Word count: 4561 **

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movies of 'Back to the Future'**

**THANK YOU GUEST FOR POINTING OUT MY LORAINE AND JENNIFER ERRORS!**

**I apologize that this chapter is so short but it includes all the aspects needed for the next one. **

**Review answers/mentions! SKIP TO STORY IF YOU WANT!**

**Josie45: Oh wow, thats a lovely review there. whew it caused me to grin like a maniac! Still am! I'm glad you enjoyed the skateboard chase and SO HAPPY that you're getting the reference! **

**Matilda: that is one heck of a major compliment! Actually that whole review is a major compliment! KEEP BEING AWESOME!**

**Guest: Nice to see you're on my side with hating Doctor Callery. Go us! And i'm happy to see i explained Brendon's situation enough that you understand. Than you for reviewing!**

**Guest (above the other Guest): So relieved you saying this story makes sense. I was really worried about that when i started it. I am honestly more pleased that you were actually caught up in reading this story than reviewing!**

**Guest (Guest above the other Guests): hahaha! I'm laughing so hard! awesome review! I can relate to that so well. **

**Kultmaverick: I'm afraid i don't have a solid explanation, but i'll try. Its kind of like having your deepest darkest secrets being told without your consent to someone who don't know. And then told to your parents without you being able to do anything about it. Sorry if i didn't explain it well, but if you keep on reading you'll understand better. THANKS FOR REVIEWING.**

* * *

Dave chewed nervously on his nails, biting into them until it left nothing but a shabby edge before moving onto the next one. It was beginning to be a force of habit whenever Marty made him worried. Although he wouldn't use the word _worried_ right about now, probably near heart attack and ongoing heart problems. He and his family sat in Doctor Callery's office waiting news on where troubled teen had gone. Biting into his nail again he hissed when his teeth hit skin.

Shaking his fingers Dave craned his neck to look out the door and clenched his jaw in anxiousness. The passing nurses and occasional patients doing nothing to settle his worry. Not knowing where Marty was is like being continuously punched in the gut. The pain he was feeling was like no other. Something akin to Marty dying and he couldn't stand it. Rubbing his stinging finger against the others Dave stood up and leant against the door.

His foot tapped impatiently against the plastic floor repeatedly. Knee doing a little spaz occasionally.

"I'm sure Marty's fine." Linda said as she filed her colored nails. Checking them to see if it's even with the others. Dave scoffed at her clear indifference about the situation and went back to checking out the door's window.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked with contained anger. She rolled her eyes and crossed her legs.

"Marty's a big boy, he can take care of himself – "

"Like last night?" their mom shrieked and pursed her lips at her daughter. Linda bit back her reply and went back to filing. "My baby is out there, lost, cold and hurt." Chocking on a sob and was immediately held by her husband.

"Like Linda said, Marty will be fine." Doctor Callery stated as if he knew something they didn't. It put Dave on edge, especially when he felt a jab of anger directed at the Doctor. For some reason he didn't know why. Feeling his heart clench at the thought of something bad possibly happening to his little brother Dave bit the inside of his cheek and tapped his foot harder.

"Dave can you quit?" Linda snapped at her elder brother. "Its annoying."

"Sorry." He muttered but didn't cease his tapping.

"Dave!"

"Linda be quiet." Their mother told her and Dave internally smirked. She must be fed up with her as well. Linda huffed and stared at them in disbelief.

"Dad!" Looking to her father as if he would put the others in their place.

"Please, Linda." Their father told her. Quietly worrying over their son. "Marty has disappeared…please don't whine or embarrass us in front of the doctor." The girl sat still for a moment before huffing, grabbing her things and walking to the door.

"I'm so done with you all." Rudely shoving Dave out of the way and opening the door "Marty is faking this all and I'm going to prove it." Were her last words before walking away, slamming the door shut behind her.

None of them got to say anything as the phone rang. Picking up the phone Callery answered it with a polite hello, although his features turned professional as he ended it.

"They've found Marty and is bringing him here right now. They'll be here within the hour."

"Oh thank God." Loraine sighed as she gripped her husbands arm.

"Is he ok?" asked George, concern covering his face. "Was he injured…or did he injure himself?" fearing the worst of his son. Callery shook his head, causing the remaining McFly's to let go of a breath.

"Although…" they tensed. "Marty may resist coming in." Frowning deeply, "The guards may use force. Will you allow me to sedate him if he causes harm to others or himself when they arrive?" Loraine bit her lip but nodded.

"Wait, sedate?" Dave spoke up, hands clenching in suppressed anger. "Marty's terrified enough of being forced into hospitalization." George turned to the Doctor with a frown.

"Will this have serious consequences if you force him?" this caused the old Doctor to shift in his seat.

"…This _could_ have a bad consequence, yes. But it is needed." Dave scoffed at the mans words and shook his head. "Mr McFly," directing his voice to the young man. "me being a Doctor and having PhD's in this area of profession. It is my duty not only to my patient, but everyone around him to be safe. And if Marty comes in kicking and screaming. He could very well accidentally kick or punch a civilian or a member of my staff." He leaned forward, obviously noticing Dave's deflated posture. "I am sorry if this will have bad consequences but him harming other people is not something I will take lightly." Dave's jaw clenched at being put in place. As much as he hated to admit it, he agreed.

"I just hope Marty will not enter like that. I do not take joy in sedating teenagers. Especially _troubled_ ones."

"My son isn't suicidal…if that's what you're getting at, Doctor." George said, eyeing the man down. Callery pursed his lips and sighed.

"Mr McFly I've treated many teenagers with the exact same symptoms Marty has. The ones you were telling me about a week ago. And I am afraid to say that your son may indeed be suicidal."

"Oh God." Loraine gasped and her hands flew to her mouth, turning to her husband with sorrow filled eyes. "George…"

"Its ok Lorraine. Marty's gonna be ok." While comforting her wife under his arms, George looked at the Doctor with pleading eyes. "You will fix my boy, won't you?" Callery nodded gravely.

"Of course."

Dave watched the scene and felt bile rise in his throat. The thought of his brother even wanting to kill himself made him sick. Looking out the door he prayed that Marty will be ok. Because he had to be…

* * *

Marty glared at the big letters spelling 'HOSPITAL' covered on the building ahead as Simon drove them to the front. He could see from the corner of his eyes that the cop was anything but calm. By the way he was gripping the steering wheel as if they were about to drive off a cliff. He kinda wished they were. Anything but being in the hospital…_again_.

The anger he was pretending to show was shriveling away into revealing his true fear. Although some of the anger was real. Being betrayed by Simon who was dragging his butt to the hospital and making him be hospitalized. His heart felt like it was being pushed down by a sack of rocks. A shitload of rocks.

"If you resist me I'm not afraid to use force." Simon told him as he pulled up. Marty just sunk into the seat as if he was apart of it.

"Good luck with getting me out of this car." He laughed and turned to the cop who was looking at him with a hint of dread. " 'Cause like hell I'm going in _there_." Simon sighed and looked away for a second. Gathering his thoughts.

"Marty I really don't want to do this. Do me a favor and go in willingly." Marty just chuckled at him.

"Do _you_ a favor. _Buddy_, who's the one that chased and cuffed me?" juggling his wrists to show the cop. Simon narrowed his eyes and whacked his door in frustration. Biting his knuckle in thought.

"Marty if you resist us…its gonna get messy. And I don't want you to get hurt again." Marty was surprised to hear something akin to emotion in those words. As if he cared…Something inside of him jolted as if he was touched. Ignoring those emotions Marty pretended to not hear Simon and stared straight ahead. "Have it your way." Simon muttered in anger and leaned over and clicked Marty's seatbelt off. Getting out of the car the cop stopped for a moment to push the emotions he was feeling aside and force the stubborn teenager's ass into the hospital.

"Hey boss!" Simon turned and spotted the guards just outside the entrance. "Need some help?" he was about to tell them no when he paused.

"Stand by, ok?" the main man gave him the thumbs up. Taking a deep breath he opened Marty's door and stared down at the heated teenager. "Marty – oof!" Simon doubled over at feeling someone punch him and went to grab a fleeting Marty when he was shoved down. "Not again." He groaned at remembering how Marty escaped last time. This kid will be the death of him.

Marty wasted no time in summoning all his energy and ran. He didn't get far though as meaty hands coming from behind grabbed his jacket. Marty halted roughly and slammed against a hard chest. Abruptly his feet were lifted off the air. Someone grabbed under his arms and in no less than ten seconds he was being held from two ends and carried to the hospital. Marty felt his mouth open slightly in shock.

How the fuck did _this_ happen!

"Let go of me!" he shouted when he regained his composure. "You fuckers!" trying to kick and punch but to no avail did he receive any reactions but rolled eyes. Just into the hospital Marty was now grasping straws.

Too scared to even care what happens just being free was his objective. Taking a deep breath he mustered all his might and with a jolt he twisted himself to the left. Surprisingly it worked and the guards lost grip of him. On reflex he landed on his arms, luckily one of the places he wasn't harmed. Although his ribs flared in anger at the movements. Groaning in pain he wobbly got to his feet and kicked one of the guards in the groin.

The man's eyes blew wide and his hands flew to his 'special place'. The other guards, Marty noticed four stared at him as if he had done something horribly wrong.

"Oops?" Marty said innocently. Civilians nearby chocked on whatever they were having.

Marty had to bolt to the side to dodge one of the guards. Realizing the exit was blocked he groaned and ran into the hospital. Grabbing a magazine off of one of the racks he rolled it up into a weapon. Not very harmful but a weapon all the same. "Who's next?" he grinned at them. And for a second he swore he saw them stare at him with something similar to worry. Soon one of them, gigantor, Marty named went to grab his arm but Marty stepped aside and whacked his head rather hard.

"oi!" gigantor shouted and glared. "Come here!" gripping his armed hand and twirled him around so he was secured against his chest.

"No!" Marty cried and tried to wriggle himself free. But quickly stopped when his ribs caused him too much pain. "No…" eyes threatening tears. Marty's heart felt like it was going to give out at the speed it was pumping. He couldn't be hospitalized.

"Brian! I need help!" shouting to the other guard. Brian quickly gripped Marty's legs and they were once again in the same position when they came in.

"Marty!" the teens head snapped to the door and his eyes became glassy as he saw Simon staring at the scene in sadness.

"Simon!" surprised to hear his voice sounding hopeful. "Please don't make me stay here…" wanting to wipe away a tear which fell. "Please." Voice now grew hoarse with emotion. Simon just shrugged helplessly, shaking his head.

"No, Marty." Those words were like fire. They stung and burned him. Causing a fresh scar to appear on his body. But this scar was deeper than a normal one. Marty stared at the only person who made him feel wanted with nothing but betrayal and sadness. He didn't care if he was openly crying now. He never once chocked or sobbed, just let his tears fall as an unknown figure injected him with a needle. Feeling the world turn and swirl Marty's head dropped limply to the side as he drifted into unconsciousness and carried away. His eyes never leaving Simon's until they shut.

Simon stood in the doorway, feeling unimaginable guilt rise within him. Knowing he was the subject of everyone's eyes he turned around and left the hospital. Hunched over as he felt as though he had just scarred the teenager for life.

* * *

**Dang, Simon you did wrong. Poor Marty! He's really gonna lose it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie trilogy 'Back To The Future' **

**I am terribly sorry for being away for like AGES. But I recently broke up with my girlfriend who was being really insensitive to me and my 'issues' along with many other things I won't get into. But I'm here now and prepared to upload a story over 2000 words because you guys need it. **

**AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KIND REVIEWS!**

* * *

"I CALL KIDNAP!" Marty accused the nurse who tightened the straps on his wrists and ankles. "AND ABUSE!" he added for good measure. The glare he was giving her intensified when she didn't give him a reaction. Just a blank stare as if she was asking if he was done. Struggling against the straps he screamed at her in anger. "LET ME OUT!" Kicking against the straps again.

"Goodnight, MrMcFly." The nurse said in an overly calm voice, which only sparked the fire within him.

"YOU BITCH!" Marty shouted when she closed the metal door behind her. Lying still on the bed his heart raced with labored breathing.

When Marty woke up not five minutes ago he almost had a heart attack at finding himself groggy and being strapped to a bed. Then upon realizing where he was and what had happened. Fighting for his freedom and being drugged, he instantly tried to get up. But his body denied that function and instead he only managed to lift his pinky. Once again, unlucky for him, Marty regained full control just after she finished tying the first layer down on his wrists and ankles. Kicking against the straps he screamed out in anger.

He puffed out his breath and rested his head against the pillow, grimacing when his head sunk all the way. Closing his eyes in exhaustion his chest tightened as if a hand was squeezing his heart. How could his family do this to him?

"No…" Marty whispered in despair and felt his eyes heat up. "They're not my family." No matter how many times Marty said that, it still felt surreal. As if he was trapped inside a nightmare. Unable to wake up.

Abruptly his thoughts slipped to Simon. The young, but still old man who he met at a kid's birthday party. He smiled bitterly at how easily the man betrayed him. Marty laughed at himself at thinking of Simon as a friend rather than foe. For Christ's sake the man was a cop! Trusting a cop is one of the worst things you can do as a teenager. Especially one who constantly gets into a pickle with the law.

Need he remind you of his mad scientist friend who _stole_ nuclear shit?

"Fuck." Shock evident in his tone. "Doc…nonononono!" Wishing that his hands were untied so he could punch himself in the face. His friend must be going nuts over where he was. Surely he'd try and find him…."SONOFABITCH NO!" his family! Jesus on the Christ what would his family say?

They're _not_ his _family_.

Once again closing his eyes in pain. What would Doc think of him? Would he think him mad? Depressed? ...sick? The mere thought of his old friend thinking that he's crazy or sick was like a punch to the gut. No doubt Doc wouldn't let him near his kids. Heck he wouldn't blame him. He's bad luck… Feeling his eyes water up Marty took a ragged breath and chocked on a sob.

He's really fucked it up this time.

Taking in his surroundings Marty was mildly impressed. His room consisted of nothing but a barred window, a double bed, desk and an attached private bathroom where a tiny mirror hung above the sink. Looking down at himself Marty raised his eyebrows at noticing that he was covered with a white t-shirt, trousers and slip on shoes which held no laces. With a dormant thought he realized why they didn't let him have shoelaces.

Hanging himself with shoelaces _did_ seem like an appealing thought right about now – no! _Jesus, Marty_. He thought, _get a hold of yourself. It's not over yet. _And no, _it wasn't over yet. _He thought with sudden determination.

Twisting his wrist back and forth he pulled upwards and tried to slip it out. The friction of the skin rubbing against the leather burned. Biting his lip he tried to push past the pain. Halfway done Marty cried out at feeling layers of skin being ripped off. It was the same sensation you get when you accidentally bite your skin off instead of your nails. Quickly chewing on the inside of his cheek, Marty didn't wanting to alert the possible guard outside his door that he was awake. Marty _did_ realize that he may be just paranoid after everything, but he wasn't taking a chance. Finally his hand slipped out and Marty let it fall onto his chest. Wincing when his ribs panged.

Taking a moment of rest before he pushed himself to unbuckle his left hand and ankles. Slowly and quietly he walked to the door and gradually turned the knob. Hearing it wasn't locked Marty let himself smile in satisfaction. Pushing the door open slightly so he could easily see outside, his heart leapt in his mouth at noticing the hallway was empty and there was no guard. The hallway all had similar doors, metal and with a number on them. Heart pounding with anxiety Marty didn't waste any time in leaving the room. Closing the door behind him Marty jogged down the hall while holding his ribs with one arm. They panged in pain but he paid it no mind. Coming to an intersection of halls he panicked at which way he should go. Turning in circles his mind wheeled with possibilities and outcomes.

But now, dear god, _now_ he didn't know which way he came from.

"Crap!" Marty hissed. Each hallway looked exactly the same. Hearing a door open to the left Marty's head snapped to a hallway and his eyes blew open at seeing the same old nurse leave a patients room. "_Crap_!" Leaping to the door closest to him and quickly making his way inside. Gently closing it shut and jumping slightly when it clicked.

Breathing heavily Marty's heart soared every time he heard the clacking of her shoes approaching. He practically fainted when they passed the door. "Thank God." He whispered and laid his sweating head against the cool metal. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Who're you?" a voice came from behind him. Marty jumped back and slammed his back against the metal door. Triggering it to shove open and make him plummet to the hallway floor. The sound of skin slapping against plastic echoed in the soundless hall. Marty would believe if someone said they could hear his heartbeat. Because boy'o'boy his heart was thrashing like a drum does in a heavy rock metal band. Slowly and painfully he turned his grim expression to the nurse who only stared in disbelief. Rubbing her eyes for good measure.

"Um…this isn't what it looks like?" He told her with the most earnest voice he could muster. She didn't even let his words sink in as she screeched for the guards.

"GUARDS!" her high-pitched voice making Marty cringe before springing to his feet and legging it down a hallway. This time it didn't even matter which one. "GUAAARDS!"

His legs were moving on autopilot as Marty tried to wonder how in the world he got into this mess. Coming to a door, which stood out among the rest, he caught a glimpse of the word 'car-park' before shoving it open. The instant smell of burning rubber hit his nose like a wave. Coughing in disgust Marty went to run again when he screamed in agony and stumbled. Hugging his chest Marty gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the pain in his chest.

"Every time." he grounded out and ran past cars leading to a ramp, which lead to the lower level. Running past more cars he halted at spotting guards searching for him. "Crap!" instantly crouching behind a grey van. "Crapcrapcrapcrap_crap_!" chuckling subtly at noticing that must be his word of the day. But paused upon realizing it must be night…after all why would the nurse say goodnight to him if it was morning?

"Mr McFly!" his heart stopped at hearing the call awfully close. Once again he slowly and painfully looked up. Grimacing at seeing a soft expression on a young male nurses face. He didn't look much older than himself.

"Ohhh crap." He muttered and got to his feet. Noticing the guard shift into a running stance he held his breath.

"Mr McFly, you shouldn't be out here." Marty nodded with fake seriousness.

"You know what? I think you're right. I could catch a cold out here! I should go home, get my coat and meet you back here. Sounds like a plan? Good, great. Tata!" turning around Marty walked right into a muscular chest. And for the third time this evening he slowly and painfully looked up. But he instantly felt like he shouldn't have at seeing a very pissed off expression. "I take it you don't like jokes, eh?" The man gripped his arm aggressively. "Ow! Hey, stop it!" trying to pry his hand off. "Dude, you're hurting me." Looking pleadingly at the younger guard.

"Oi! Tucker, let the kid go!" a voice came from the distance. Marty turned to the voice and recognized it as the guy who grabbed his legs from an…hour ago? How long was he out for?

"Shut it, Brian." The aggressive man growled. "This kid kicked me in the balls!" Abruptly Marty burst out laughing. Leaning on the man for support.

"Oh God, that was you - _Shit_!" Marty shouted as the man gripped his arm tighter.

"TUCKER!" Brian, now close enough to rip Tucker's hand off of Marty and shove him against a car. "Calm down – " shoving the man back when he went to get back up. "Calm the heck down, Tucker!"

"Yeah, Tucker!" Marty said behind Brian while clutching his bruising arm. Chuckling in amusement when Tucker growled and crazily shoved Brian away and slammed Marty against the grey van. Wincing as his ribs screamed in pain. But laughed through it, staring at the man – Tucker, who was seeing red.

"You're crazy." He muttered while holding Marty down by the shoulders. That caused Marty to stop laughing and stare at the man in anger.

"I'm not crazy." Tone cold like ice. Tucker just grinned happily at finding his poking spot. Suddenly Tucker spazzed and collapsed to the ground. Marty stood with a shocked expression and stared at Brian who had a Taser. There was a moment of awkward silence before the youngest guard asked…

"Is this normal?!" Marty grinned at the guy's slightly panicked look. Turning to Brian his grin faltered at seeing the pissed off look he was sending him.

"What?" the teen asked. Brian scoffed and turned to the younger guard.

"Sorry about your first night experience as a guard, Forbes. But you need to radio the front desk and inform them about Tucker. And you…" Turning to Marty who smiled sheepishly, "are going back to your room. With _me_, just incase you try to escape again. Simon has informed me of that happening on a regular basis." Narrowing his eyes suspiciously. As if he was waiting for Marty to try and escape any second. Marty scoffed and tried not to flinch when he heard the name Simon.

"Yes, sir." Forbes nodded and spared a curious glance at Marty who was being led back to his room by Brian.

"You know, I'm not crazy." The teen told Brian who frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"Tucker said I'm crazy. I'm not." He insisted. Brian nodded slowly, eyes hiding the pity he felt for the kid.

"Ok, you're not crazy."

* * *

"Busy night?" Sergeant Kol asked Simon as he walked to the cop's desk. Simon looked up from a case he was working on and breathed out a laugh.

"You have no idea." He said with a sigh. Thoughts wandering to the troubled teen he left behind not three hours ago.

"Its the kid ain't it?" The question caused Simon's heart to practically leap out of his chest.

"E-Excuse me?" Kol shook his head with a laugh and stared down at his friend with a knowing glint in his eye.

"Your kid, Tommy. What, he's been at the cookie jar again?"

"No." Simon responded with a pained expression. "Its not, Tommy I'm worried about… " This caused Kol to frown in worry.

"I never said worried…"

"DETECTIVE FITZ!" a shout came from across the room at the reception. "LINE FOUR! YOUR WIFE NEEDS TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" the Broadway accent thick in her voice. Simon nodded in thanks and gave Kol an apologetic look.

"No problem, buddy." Pressing four on his phone Simon pressed it to his ear and waited to hear Kira's voice.

"_Simon?_"

"I'm here, everything alright?"

"_No, everything has gone to hell! Your friend Marty just tried to escape-AGAIN-and he now has a bruise on his arm. Becaaaause when he was trying to escape_" there was a long sigh on the other line_ "not three hours ago he so happened to kick Tucker in the balls_." Simon felt his breath being nocked out of him at hearing what happened to Marty.

"Is-is he alright?" voice panicked. Near him Kol mouthed 'what's wrong?'. Simon ignored him and wheeled his chair around so he couldn't see him.

"Yeah," Kira sighed deeply, "he's fine. Apart from having a nasty bruise tomorrow, he's back to being strapped to his bed again." It was as if Simon was being beaten from the inside.

"S-strapped?" on the other line he could hear Kira taking deep breaths.

"Courtesy of Doctor Callery." Simon gripped his phone so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Be honest Kira, is Doctor Callery fit to diagnose Marty?"

"_Yes._" Came the instant reply. "_He's just… last year Callery lost his son to depression. The kid hung himself with the bed sheets in his room._" Simon sunk into his seat at the news. "_The Doctor who was treating him didn't do anything whatsoever with taking precautions. So…I guess he's just taking bigger measures to try and help Marty._"

"That's why he was so quick to diagnose Marty with depression? So he can try and help him so he doesn't kill himself like…what was the kids name?"

"…_Alex. He was a year below Marty._" Running a hand over his face Simon sighed and wondered if it was fate that he met Marty.

"Because he doesn't want Marty to kill himself like Alex did, Callery is forcing Marty into being held like a prisoner."

"_Apparently. But Simon…if you ever visit Marty you have to support him in getting better. It doesn't matter if he shouts or punches you in denial. You have to support him. Otherwise he may end up…_" the silent 'like Alex' hung in the air like a bad smell. Simon's mouth went dry at imagining the body bad Marty would be put in.

"Yeah…don't worry. I'll try to help him." Kira sighed in relief on the other line.

"_I hoped you would say that_." In the distance he could hear another nurse telling her she needed help. "_Sorry hun, I've got to go. Make sure to check up on Marty tomorrow at lunch_." Simon didn't get to put in a goodbye as she hung up on him. Turning back around he numbly put the phone down and held his head in his hands.

The teenager he met a day and a half ago wasn't this…broken person. Or was it? Was Marty just pretending to be alright? Taking it into account he was slightly jumpy when he asked questions about Emmett…

"_Craaaap!_" the man probably had no clue as to what was going on. Realizing that he had to do the honors of telling him that the teenager he was close with was admitted to a psych ward (mental hospital) against his wishes was not nice.

"Um…Simon? Everything alright?" Looking up at Kol who had a confused and worried expression on.

"No, everything is _not_ alright." Sighing deeply he got up and grabbed his leather jacket from the back of his chair. Slipping it on Simon began putting the case files away. "Tell the captain I'll be back within two hours. And that the lead suspect on the case I'm working on is the neighbor." Kol frowned in confusion.

"Why the neighbor?" Simon faltered before giving him a little smirk.

"I found a set of fingerprints on the dead wife's underwear draw that didn't match the husbands or hers. Get a sample of fingerprints off of the neighbor and I'll bet you twenty bucks its his." In an instant Kol's frown was replaced with a smug grin.

"You're on."

When Simon rung the doorbell on Emmett brown's door at 11pm his hands were shaking with nervousness. Which was strange because many times in the past he had informed a family of their missing son or daughters death, and never once did he become nervous. Because it was apart of the job…and he never personally knew them. But this time he knew the victim. He paused in his train of thought.

_Was_ Marty the victim?

Sure he didn't choose to get depression. But being admitted to the hospital to get help was good. Then why was Marty acting as though being put into the hospital was as if he was going to die…His heart leapt into his mouth at hoping to god that he was wrong. Was…was putting Marty into the hospital the last push he needed to end it all? Feeling the world shift Simon leaned on the wall next to the door. Marty wouldn't kill himself. The kid's too stubborn.

Hearing the door open he looked up to see a sleepy-eyed Clara. When recognizing who was at the door she quickly became wide awake and smiled.

"Oh, hello Mr Fitz. Um, I'm sorry but what are you doing here so late?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Brown but…its about Marty." At hearing the tone of his voice she instantly knew something was wrong.

"Clara? Who is it?" Simon peered inside and saw Emmett stumbling in a daze with his curly white hair in a deeper mess than ever.

"What's happened to Marty?" Clara asked in a worried voice, acting as though she never heard her husband. At hearing the question Emmett made it from the hallway to Simon's personal space in less than three strides. At the sudden closeness Simon stumbled back in surprise.

"Has something happened to Marty?" words coming out in a mumble. Simon took a deep breath before nodding grimly.

"He's in the hospital." Apparently those weren't the best choice of words as he was pulled inside and shoved onto the couch. Across from Clara and Emmett who were holding hands.

"Explain."

"Um…well, you see. I don't really – "

"Mr Fitz I think it would be best that you explain to us what has happened to Marty." Came the tight response from Clara. Emmett nodded in agreement and stared at Simon as he began to explain, hanging off of every word the cop was saying.

"…and I got a call from my wife who told me that Marty attempted to escape three or four hours agro from now…" voice trailing off at the end. Leaving the three in uncomfortable silence.

"You're leaving something out." Clara pointed out.

"Tell me." Emmett demanded. "Tell _us_."

"Um, well, during the scuffle to get Marty into the hospital. Marty kicked one of the guards, Tucker, in the…dangly bits." Emmett hid his amused grin behind his hand. "But when Marty was stopped trying to escape…Tucker was one of the guards who apprehended him. You see, um, Tucker was a little rough with handling Marty and bruised his arm."

"WHAT!" the scientist shouted in outrage but was soothed when Clara reminded them of the children upstairs. "Is this _Tucker_ going to keep his job?" Simon nodded sadly. "Great Scott." Emmett muttered and shook his head. "Its all my fault…"

"Now Emmett, don't go blaming yourself." Clara said while rubbing soothing circles on his back. "You couldn't have noticed his…_depression_ unless Marty wanted you to." Emmett bit his lip but nodded.

"Thank you, Mr Fitz for informing us of Marty's…condition." Nodding at Emmett Simon got up. "I'll walk you out." kissing his sleepy wife on the cheek, the scientist led Simon to the door.

"Have a nice night." Before he left Emmett placed a hand on his arm.

"I have a feeling…that Marty won't be trusting me much longer. So when he stops, I do hope you'll be there for him." Simon paused and just stared at the man in confusion. Knowing it wasn't his place to ask he nodded instead and walked back to his car. All the while wondering how exactly he'll be there for the troubled teen.

* * *

**Does this make sense?... AND HECK was it good?!**

**LOVE THAT YOU GUYS STICKED WITH THE STORY FOR SO LONG! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie trilogy 'Back To The Future'**

**Thanks 'guest' for explaining the difference between 'drawer' and 'draw'**

**Ohh look, an early update! **

* * *

"So I heard about your little adventure yesterday." Doctor Callery started. "And to be quite honest with you, I am…_impressed_ with your determination to get away from me." Marty scoffed and rolled his eyes from where he was leaning against the Doctor's bookshelf. Fingers stroking against each cover strap. Looking at Callery's eyes he gritted his teeth at how amused he seemed.

"Oh, honesty. Well that's a first." He responded sarcastically. Taking a calming breath when he heard pen scrape against paper. Another one of his hidden notes about him. "And I'm not just trying to get away from you, _Doctor_." Slowly walking to the other side of the office. "I'm trying to get away from this place."

"You mean to tell me you're planning to escape, _again_?" Callery asked in disbelief. Shifting in his seat the Doctor removed his glasses and huffed on a laugh. "Mr McFly, as much as I was amused with your antics. Trying to escape again is not wise. I'd be forced to get you to be strapped to your bed 24/7." Looking at the teen with earnest eyes.

"_Doctor_," Marty laughed and turned to the Doctor. "I'm not stupid. I know when to cease escaping." Seeing the older man relax slightly he turned away and grinned. _Like I'd stop._ He thought cynically, handling a snow globe of New York. "You've been to New York?" Callery looked up from where he was writing and an air of misery overcame the room. Although, the Doctor's expression became indifferent.

"My son did. He was in the schools Baseball team last year. They all travelled up there for a week of tournaments." Marty raised his eyebrows in interest and shook the snow globe, grinning at the small white specks of foam landed on the towers.

"Cute." He muttered and placed it back. "But what do you mean by '_was'_? Your kid sounded dedicated to go all the way up to _New York_." Eyes widening dramatically when he said the words. Callery looked away from Marty and wrote something else down.

"Enough about me and my son. We're here to talk about you." Marty huffed and placed the snow globe back on the shelf which contained millions of nick-nacks.

"There's nothing to say." Shrugging innocently and moved onto the next shelf. Pocking a bobble head of Kennedy. Cackling when it bobbed. Callery narrowed his eyes at the way Marty moved and talked. Everything painfully reminding him of his son's depression. Taking a deep breath he asked another question.

"What about your family?" Marty's grin faltered but still stuck. _Don't give him the satisfaction of a reaction._ Shrugging again he picked a book on psychology and flipped through the pages.

"Pretty decent."

"Could you expand on that?" the Doctor asked with keen interest. Marty shrugged again.

"Linda's a bit of a pain in the ass. Dave's ok I guess. He cares a lot. Mum and Dad are great, freaking nosy though. Ohh, _Narcissist: extreme selfishness with a grandiose view of one's own talents._" Snapping the book shut at the end and looking at the Doctor with a smug grin. "Sounds a lot like you." Tapping his chin with a fake thoughtful look. "Maybe you should be admitted to the psych ward since I just picked a random psychological illness from a book." Callery sighed deeply and put his pen down.

"I think that's enough for one day. BRIAN!" the door opened and in stepped the guard, sparing a glance at Marty who was placing the book back on the shelf. "Please escort Mr McFly back to the living room in the psych ward.

"Please follow me, Mr McFly." Brian ordered and opened the door wider for the teen to exit.

"Oh, and Mr McFly." Callery called before Marty left. "I'd advise you to not keep that mask your wearing. Because the longer you keep it on, the longer it will become a habit." Marty shrugged and turned to look the Doctor dead in the eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about." And with that he exited the room and walked down the hall. Rushed footsteps came from behind him and in no less than a second Brian was by his side.

Turning to look at him for real this time, Marty soaked up every detail of the guard. He was in his late thirties, handsome features with a little bit of stubble. His eyes were a dark hazel colour, being more defined by vague tired lines from lack of sleep. The neatly combed back dirty blonde hair made him look more army than hospital. And his skin looked like it had been out in the sun a lot. Frowning in thought he stared at the guard as if he was looking at him for the first time.

"What are you looking at?" came the snappy question, which broke him out of his thoughts. Blinking Marty suddenly noticed Brian looking at him like he was up to something.

"Were you in the army?" the man's eyes widened a fraction before going dull.

"Yes, how'd you know?" Marty grinned as the two paused at a locked door. Waiting patiently for Brian to press the access code into it.

"I noticed that the way you comb your hair back was more army looking than hospital-like people."

"You got that from my hair?" Brian asked incredulously. Marty waited to reply as the door opened loudly. Signaling that they were in the psych ward now.

"And the fact that you have tired line underneath your eyes. Suffering from nightmares of the past. Also your skin looked like it was used to being out in the hot sun regularly. All in all it was a lucky guess." The guard scoffed and shook his head in amazement.

"You're one strange kid."

"But what I can't work out is…why do you work as a hospital guard for these people?" asking the question as he gestured to a teenage girl talking to herself in hushed whispers.

Brian wanted to correct him and say '_us people'_, but he knew the kid would take offense to that. Turning to the teenager his heart panged at seeing traces of loneliness in him. The way he was when he came back from Afghanistan. Lost, confused, hurting but mostly in-denial about _how much_ he was hurting. Marty, in a way was very much like himself. Almost like a kindred soul.

Yet he couldn't help but hold a little bit of hostility towards him. The kid was indeed someone who acts before they think. And that had got him into a lot of trouble. He's seen his file – like most of the guards have. And like them, he just can't work out why Marty would be like he is now. Maybe he was really good at acting and hid his suffering. But for sixteen and a half years? No way. Usually it was obvious in the depression files. Abuse, neglect, bullying, self-loathing, self-harm and a heck of a load more. But when you look at Marty's, all you see is past drug use. He and the other guards tried to come up with possible situations for him to be using. And to his annoyance none of them worked for him. They just didn't sit right with him. Marty's source of depression was like a scratch he couldn't itch. The kid didn't seem like a druggy. Heck he didn't even have the tells of one.

"Because I like to try and figure out why they're like this and try to be there for them." He responded with a 'I'm here for you' look. Marty just rolled his eyes and muttered '_typica.'_. "You don't believe me."

"Oh on the contrary I believe you're a freaking do-gooder who's like this because of all the horror's he's seen." Marty said and walked into the living room which consisted of rugs, couches, a tv, radio, books, magazines and toys. He made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat and turned to Brian with a slightly pleading look. But faltered at seeing a mildly pissed off expression. "Did I say something?"

"No." came the sharp reply. Marty bit back the grin at getting the nice guy riled up.

"Good. Then can you please lead me to my room. I'd rather stay there than with these nut-jobs." Gesturing to a teenage boy lightly bashing his head against a wall. Brian nodded curtly and led him past the living room and to another door with a passcode.

"You know they aren't so bad once you get to know them." Marty sighed in annoyance.

"I'm sure they are." He said sarcastically and practically threw himself into the hallway when the door automatically opened. "And I'm sure they're quite sane as well." Muttering under his breath. Brian's hand clench together in frustration.

"Are you always this kind?" he couldn't stop himself from asking. Marty chuckled bitterly and he sighed in contempt.

"Yu_p_" he said. Popping the 'p'.

"You're unbelievable." Brian muttered and opened Marty's door. The teen walked in and jumped on his bed.

"Home sweet home." Sarcasm dripping from his words. Brian cringed internally at noticing the unbuckled straps attached to his bed. "What keeps you up at night?" Marty asked Brian as he lay comfortably on his bed. Well, it seemed like he was comfortable.

"Excuse me?"

"What keeps you up at night?" he asked more slowly, acting as though he was talking to a child. All his sympathy for Marty was quickly shoved into a corner and he marched forward, pointing a menacing finger at the teen who seemed far too amused with himself.

"I dream of seeing people close to me die. Staring down a barrel of a gun, jumping off of a helicopter while trying to get to safety. I dream of trying to escape." By the time he was done he was heaving.

"Same." Marty responded with. The response snapped Brian out of his anger as he stared at Marty as though he had grown a second head. "Take it that it wasn't a helicopter, more like a building. And seeing people die…nah, I was kinda shot." Brian blanched at the kid. "Don't worry, I was protected by an iron door. Knocked down on my back though and God it hurt like a bitch." Chuckling in mirth at the memory. "Yet…I'm still…" He cut himself off, realizing that he had shared more than he needed to. Clearing his throat Marty avoided eye contact and played with the hem of his shirt. "So yeah…I um…we're kinda in the same boat with wanting to escape." Brian stared at the teen. A new piece of information putting a whole new perspective on him. Turning around he slowly closed Marty's door behind him and released a tense breath.

Trouble was following that teenager. And by God, Brian knew it wasn't going to end well.

* * *

"I'm here to visit Marty McFly." Simon told the receptionist who gave a tired sigh.

"That the boy who kicked Tucker?" she asked while typing the name into the search engine. Simon grimaced and gave a nod. "Room 37. Psych ward 3. I think you know how to get down there."

"Thanks." smiling at the woman. With impatient steps he all but ran through the doors to get to Marty.

When entering the psych ward's intersection he looked up to see the arrow pointing towards ward 3. Speed walking the cop turned his head left to right repetedly.

"Thirty-four, thirty-five, thirty-six…thirty-seven." Standing outside the open doorway. Staring grimly at the teenager who was lying emotionless on his bed. Marty slowly turned this head towards the cop and glared.

"Oh look, my _savior_."

* * *

**I hope that this was a good chapter. English isn't exactly my strongest class in school...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Back To The Future movie trilogy.**

**You all may be wondering why I added in the sob story for the Doctor. Its all part of the plot and don't worry, he's still the antagonist of the story. **

**Make sure to check out the song for this story on my profile! (I have no life) **

**Thank you for all the kind reviews. They're like cookies for authors.**

* * *

"Is this how you greet all your friends?" Marty chuckled and winced in pain as he got up into a sitting position. Gripping his rip cage and staring at Simon with a blank expression.

"I don't have any friends." Simon's mouth went dry but managed to give him a cheesy grin. Stepping further into the room he halting as he saw Marty flinch.

"Then what am I?" the teenager's expression suddenly flashed in pain, anguish and something akin to grief. Although it disappeared as fast as it came.

"_Nothing_." Marty breathed out like a whisper. Simon's heart plummeted at the casual response. Nocking the breath he had in his lungs out. It was almost as if he was drowning. Masking his pain skillfully Simon breathed a sigh and leaned against the doorway.

"Was it because of what I said?"

An array of emotions flooded through Marty's soul. His mind zipped to the moment of when he watched Simon's lips mouth '_no, Marty_.' Anger coursed through his veins at the words. Yet overwhelming sadness too. Those words hit him like a double-decker bus. Their meaning wasn't just a simple no. It was more than that. They were telling him to stop fighting and give up. That Simon cannot help him. That Simon let him go at that moment. Letting him fall down the rabbit hole into some place he feared. Staring at the cop he narrowed his eyes. Just what was that man playing at? Why was he here if he let him go?

"Why are you here?" letting that hostile tone into his voice. But was stuck silent when he noticed the hidden worry on Simon's stunned expression.

"To check on you." Saying it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Kira phoned me that you tried to escape. And was bruised in the act." Not it was Marty's time to be stunned. The teen let out a strangled laugh and shook his head.

"Check on me…sure." Dramatically nodding. "So you think I'd believe that?" Getting to his feet and sizing Simon up. The cop narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Why wouldn't you believe that I actually care?" Marty sighed and chuckled coldly.

"We've known each other for less than a week and I'm supposed to believe that we've formed a little _friendship_." Spitting the word out as if it was evil. The sudden act caused Simon's heart to jump. Marty walked a couple of steps forward. A mere meter away from him. "I foolishly believed that we did form one. And I won't make that same mistake again." Jaw clenching in anger.

"Marty…" clear frustration showing on his face. "What did I do to…ruin your trust – "

"I NEVER TRUSTED YOU!" voice full of anger and pain. Simon almost stumbled back at the force of emotions swirling in Marty's chestnut eyes. Marty's chest lurched at the painful lie. "Never…" taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "I thought…" voice cracking in the middle. Marty turned away from Simon, not able to stare the man in the eyes any longer. His vision blurred with tears. And he didn't know why. "I don't know what I was thinking…Maybe that you were different?" rubbing his eyes to clear the tears he cursed himself for being so weak. For showing his emotions. "It doesn't matter though."

"Now hold on a second, Marty." Simon spoke. Heart pounding painfully at hearing what the teenager was saying. "This does matter."

"Why?" Marty asked with a tired sigh.

"Because I have obviously done something to make you this…hostile towards me." Biting his lip Marty felt frustrated tears burn his eyes.

It was like waiting for the hand to tick on a clock. Simon didn't know if Marty would answer him. It was very unlikely that he would. Given how Marty's been acting towards him ever since he let the guards carry him to the psych ward. To be quite honest with himself Simon felt guilty. He saw the fear and horror in the teen's eyes when he said 'no, Marty.' -

"You let me fall into the rabbit hole."

Simon's mind went blank. Every train of thought that was rummaging around in his head came to a sudden halt. _What did that mean_? His eyebrows creased in confusion. Rabbit hole? Abruptly his breath caught in his throat at the slightly insane response. No, Marty wasn't crazy. Unstable? Very much so, but insane? No. Simon scorned himself for thinking such a thing.

"What – Marty I don't understand." Marty snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Tough shit." Rubbing his eyes again the teenager turned around and took a calming breath. Simon's heart panged painfully again at noticing the red-rimmed eyes. Whatever Marty had said was obviously important. "Now, if you would be so kind as to leave me alone. I would be eternally grateful." Dramatically gesturing to the door. When Simon didn't budge Marty scoffed and walked pass the detective. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"But you already have one." Simon said as he followed closely.

"Like I'm going to let you listen to me pee." They walked in uncomfortable silence for a while, turning corners and walking through wards. Soon Simon began to feel even more uncomfortable when Marty paused in an intersection.

"Marty?..." the teen grimaced at hearing him speak before setting off down another hallway. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Of course!" he snapped and paused while walking. Tapping his foot on the ground and turning in circles. "If I can escape my first night here then I can easily find the god damned bathrooms." Turning around and walking from where he came. Simon sighed and followed him.

"You know I can just take you there." Simon almost rammed straight into Marty as he abruptly stopped walking.

"You knew…"

"Yeah." Simon managed to get out sheepishly.

"Where to go…"

"Uhuh"

"The whole time…" there was a pregnant pause as Marty stepped aside and gestured for him to lead. "For a cop you are so very stupid." For a second Simon's heart lifted in his chest at the friendly banter. But was squashed as he saw the anger and betrayal in those eyes. Summoning up his cop skills Simon took a calming breath and led Marty through the hallways and to the bathroom.

"You can go now." Marty said to him as he entered the lavatory. Simon raised his eyebrows at him. "Leave." Voice more hostile. "For fucks sake Simon. Go!" going to push him but halted when he raised his arms. Wincing when his ribs stung in pain. Stumbling backwards the teenager sent a heated glare at Simon who went to help him. "Why won't you go? We aren't even friends."

"Because Marty, weather you like it or not I want you to get better." Simon said. "And if that means me putting up with your adolescent anger and what-not. So be it." Marty frowned at the response and shook how touching it was off.

"You're such a girl." He muttered under his breath and went to go into one of the stalls. "Can you like, leave or something?" sending Simon a disgusted look. "I can't pee knowing you can hear me." Simon's cheeks tinted red and he fled the bathroom.

* * *

Half an hour passed and neither of the two had spoken a word. They spent the time watching Seinfeld on tv in the living room, ignoring the uncomfortable silence that rang between them. Every now and then Simon was pulled away from an old colleague. Each asking why he was here, if Marty was his son and why he was visiting. The moment the silence was broken was when a patient decided to join them.

"Weren't you the dude who snuck into my room last night?" Marty jumped and turned to see a twenty-year old guy staring at him intently. His fingers were twitching while his legs bobbed up and down as if he couldn't sit still. "You look like him."

"What – ohh…" Realization dawned on Marty and he sheepishly smiled. Scratching the back of his neck and ignoring the intense stare Simon was sending him. "Yeah, sorry about that. I needed to hide from the ward nurse." Seeing confusion on the man he explained his situation. "I was trying to escape and she almost caught me so I just locked myself into the nearest room."

"You're him!" the guy exclaimed and clapped his hands together in excitement. "Rumors of you being killed have been circling this hospital since last night!" stating it as if it was the biggest news in the world. Marty sat there staring at the patient with nothing but a slack jaw. Simon on the other hand…didn't take that news very well.

"Excuse me!" he shouted with wide eyes. "Did you just…rumors of Marty…._huh_?" the patient stared at Simon with mild worry and turned his attention back to the stunned teen.

"Is he slow?" voice hushed but still carried to the cop's ears. Marty broke out of his stupor and grinned.

"Very much so."

"Marty!" Simon chastised.

* * *

**Sorry for leaving it there and having it being such a short chapter…):**

**But I am currently having some family problems. Some things I wanted to be kept secret (my darkest secrets) have somehow come to light and…well my family isn't taking it so well. So I apologize if my writing is – and will be a bit off. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the trilogy of Back To The Future.**

**Its been a long time, wow, its been long. I guess my only reasoning is that I've had writers block for a while on this. Didn't know which direction I was going on. But oh I know now. *****mischievous grin*******

'_**Blah' **_**= thinking**

**Hehe, enjoy!**

**PLEASE ANSWER QUESTIONS AT THE END OF CHAPTER!**

* * *

Marty took frenzied pleasure as he ripped another page out of a book. To be specific the book was owned by the library. To be more specific, it was in the Psychological section. And to be even _more_ specific, the book was about depression. And if you wanted to be specific about the specifics, he was surrounded by recently page-less books about therapy and anxiety. Marty giggled hysterically under his breath as he ripped out another page from the book. Goodbye chapter on chronicle depression. Goodbye big words describing it. Goodbye psychotic behavior. Next to him the pile of ripped pages grew and grew. Forming a white paper mountain of destruction.

The sound of tearing paper filled his ears and Marty basked in the beautiful noise. That sound is a symbol of him rebelling against Callery. Marty's eyes glinted darkly, that Doctor may have PhD's. But he sure as hell can't lock him away on one little hunch he got from his father. Marty begrudgingly admitted that yes, running away and picking a fight was a bad move on his part and only added to Callery's case. _But_, a chilling smirk appeared on Marty's face, damn him if he won't rebel. He'll show that Doctor what he can truly do. That if he's going to lock him up, he'll have to deal with the consequences.

Ripping another page he chuckled. It was purely luck that his little endeavors around the ward to find destruction had led him here. Was it luck or God? He didn't really mind.

Humming a tune Marty found it humorous that all of the patients walking by had just ignored him. Maybe there were more like him out there. Wrongly accused. Pausing with his ripping Martys' face contorted into something sadistic. '_Probably by Callery'_, he thought bitterly and tore the page out viciously. Scrunching it up into a ball and squeezed it in his fist. How he wished that ball was the Doctor's head. Blinking his mouth went dry and he took a calming breath.

He did not just think that.

Dropping the paper in shock Marty bit hit lip anxiously. He shuddered at the thought and tried to shove it to the back of his mind. Hoping with another fearful shudder that it won't happen again.

Causing mischief and getting revenge is one thing, violence is another.

He sighed. Marty pinched the bridge of his nose for a second before getting up from his seat on the floor and admiring his work of destruction with a smirk. Who's he kidding, violence follows him like his own shadow.

Clapping his hands together Marty turned swiftly on his heel and walked out of the isle, coming into the middle of the library he noticed how many patients were roaming around. Heck some even looked adequately sane to understand the alphabet. As he walked slowly to the door, passing two isles Marty noticed the shift in the air. One would say it was suspicion laced with fear. And it started when he left his isle. From the corner of his eye Marty was surprised to see some now wandering in said isle.

Feeling stares coming from his back Marty turned around to see half of the patients looking at him in suspicion, anger, curiosity and surprisingly, _fear_. Marty was for once - ever since he arrived - stumped. Why would he receive these stares? What did he do? His thoughts drifted to what the crazy patient said to him and Simon yesterday about that big rumor. Sudden whispers moved around the library, fingers pointing at him as if trying to be discrete.

They were about as discrete as a light bulb in a dark room.

Marty was going to shout at them and demand why they were acting so strange towards him when he remembered that they were not exactly the right amount of sane to answer him with a sufficient reason. Huffing in annoyance Marty turned and walked out the door, eye twitching in irritation, he could still _feel_ their eyes on him. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch.

He needed to know why they were acting like that. Why they were so scared that they couldn't risk breathing the same air as him. Growling under his breath he kicked a bin. Howling when his toe throbbed in pain. Hopping on one leg and clutching his foot Marty stupidly went to kick the bin again out of frustration.

Yup, stupid decision.

Sitting in the empty white corridor Marty's eyes were glassy as he clutched his throbbing foot. Sniffing for no reason the teenager looked up when he heard footsteps. His stomach churned in either anger or hope upon seeing who it was.

It was Brian. The Veteran from Afghanistan. He groaned, '_great, just what he needed_.' As the man entered the hallway he stumbled a bit at noticing him. Something flashed across his face that Marty could only decipher as concern. His frustration spiked, he didn't want anyone's concern. It made him feel awkward.

"What are you doing down there?" Brian asked with a raised eyebrow. "And why are you holding your foot? Are you in pain?"

"You're just full of questions today, Brian." Marty said with a sarcastic smirk and hobbled up, leaning against the wall for support. When Brian looked about to help the teens glare halted him. "To answer your question, I kicked a bin. And it hurt." He grumbled. Eye twitching when he heard an amused snort come from the guard.

"What's made you so bitter?" Marty spluttered in shock for a moment before glaring.

"I am _not_ bitter." He spat bitterly, then paused a second before his glare intensified. Brian only smirked. "For your information, _Brian_. I am only bitter because I am being held here against my will!" Marty exclaimed dramatically with flailing limbs. "Not to mention the other inmates are terrified of me." Brian silently noted that Marty used the word 'inmates' rather than 'patients'. "They make _lovely_ conversation by the way." He said sarcastically.

"Why would they be terrified of _you_?" a dumbfounded Brian asked. Marty didn't know whether he should be angered by the fact that Brian is confused, or to be thankful that he is. He went with the latter.

"Exactly!" Marty shouted and splayed his arm out at the guard in a 'there you go' gesture. "My thoughts exactly. I just wonder why they would be…" the other nodded in agreement with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Maybe its to do with that rumor going around that you were killed trying to escape?" Marty scoffed.

"Nah, that was squashed like a bug yesterday when I was proven to be very much alive by another inmate." The guard hummed in thought then stiffened for a moment. Abruptly a flash of surprise and recognition crossed his face before being masked as if it was never there. Marty wondered for a second or two if he had imagined seeing it. "You realized something." Brian raised his eyebrows, masterfully acting puzzled.

"No I didn't." A smirk reigned Mary's mouth as his eyes lit up.

"Yes, you did. I saw it." When he saw Brian's mouth twitch open he raised a pointing hand. "Don't you try to deny it! I know what I saw." Silence occupied the hallway before Brian sighed and looked pained. As if he wished he could just leave Marty. But both knew that the teen wouldn't let it go so easily.

"It may be because of what happened last year…" he said slowly. A shadow casted over his face, making him look older than he was. "An inmate around your age killed himself. And as much as myself and others wish otherwise, you two look remarkably similar." Marty's chest panged and a knot tied itself in his stomach as he saw a flicker of grief in Brian's eyes. Along with pain, so much pain. '_Must have been someone close to him.'_ Marty decided in sympathy. "So maybe, in their jumbled minds they think he came back from the dead. Hence their fear. Probably think you're a ghost or something." Brian shrugged, eyes still downcast. "Or the fact that your friends with Simon. He used to be the boss of this ward, they may feel intimidated by that show of power."

"Um…yeah." Marty mumbled unsurely.

"Look, I have to go finish my rounds. Keep your nose clean." Brian told him pointedly and left in a rush. Once again Marty found that people couldn't stand breathing the same air as him.

His eye convulsed at the recent information. Whoever that dead kid was, he sure was gonna make his life difficult in here. Just his luck that he had to look like to the kid. Letting his head drop against the wall Marty ran a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes while at it.

Just around the corner Marty almost clung to the ceiling when he heard a girly scream pierce his eardrums. Marty paused in mid curse before he retched forward as a bark-like laugh escaped his mouth. Soon he was cackling down the hallway with a smug smirk stretched on his mouth. His bitter mood was swept aside as if it was dust.

The librarian had found his destruction of books.

* * *

Disappointed.

Marty wanted to murder whoever thought up that word. Because he hated it with a passion that would make Hades himself seem merciful.

"I can't believe you, Marty!" George exclaimed, gripping his hair and pacing in front of him. Behind the man was his mother – no, _Lorraine_, and God she was quiet…Quieter than usual. For some reason it made him worried. And he didn't like it. Why should he care for people who aren't even his family?! It made his palms clammy at the thought of being in the same room as these people. "I mean destroying property? I thought you promised you would stop doing that."

His head snapped up quicker than humanly possible. Marty's jaw almost dropped. His other self destroyed property?

"I did what?!" Marty chocked out in disbelief. George must have thought something else when he frowned and looked at him with the same expression. Disappointment.

He was ready to smack that look off of his face if Dave hadn't entered while shouting bloody murder.

"MARTY!" if looks could kill he would be dead. "What in Gods name were you thinking?"

"That I'll be fucked if my family finds out." he lied with a little sarcastic smirk.

"Marty." Dave growled and stepped forward. "Do you have any idea how much trouble your in? _We_ have to pay for those books you destroyed." Glaring once again.

"Like its such a hassle." Marty huffed and crossed his legs, sinking into himself. Nobody disagreed, knowing that he had a point.

"Ok." Dave sighed. "You've got a point. But – "

"HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?" Linda screeched as she slammed open the door. Marty jumped and wondered for a split second if this was how everyone these days are addressing him.

"Linda – " Dave tried to calm her.

"No Dave," she snapped and glared with utmost hatred to her little brother. Marty just gave her a blank look. "he's mad. Insane."

"I break a few books and I'm deemed _insane_?" Marty asked with a bemused expression. "What the fuck?"

"Oh no." Chuckled Linda with a mad glint in her eyes. "You've always been a bit twisted. And we all know it." Gesturing to herself and the others in the room. "With you 'accidentally' hurting our old dog, Luster." Marty's confusion dropped. And he felt like he was being pulled under water by bricks. They never had a dog called Luster. "Then a week later he was found dead in our backyard and you _couldn't_ stop _smiling_." He'd gone pale by now. Looking at Dave's face and he saw him staring at him in anguish. Marty couldn't believe it. The more he found out about this Marty the more horrified he was. "We all knew you killed him. But never once did we say anything. And look where it got us." She grinned in irony.

"I'm not insane." Marty said confidently and he didn't fail to notice them wincing. Although Linda just scoffed and stared at him in amazement.

"You honestly believe that, don't you?" for a second he thought he saw sympathy. "How…_sick_." She said in a disgusted tone.

"That's it Linda!" Dave shouted and dragged her out of the room. "Stay away from Marty." He ordered and she laughed in his face.

"You can't protect him forever. This depression act was it for me. He can fool you all for what I care. But be warned, it'll just end in chaos." With that she walked off. Dave watched her go, a terrible foreboding feeling inside of him grew. Slowly turning to stare at his little brother, his heart ached at seeing such a lost and scared look in his eyes. Marty wasn't insane, he wasn't. Depressed he could handle, insanity… Dave shuddered. He doesn't think his heart could take it.

How he hated Linda, Marty refused to growl at her name. But what really made him mad was the thought of this Marty being crazy. Like, killing their family's pet dog was one shade off of psychotic. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. Not only did he have to stand for this depression and anxiety ridicule, but now the insane accusation. God when will it end! He just wanted to ring Linda's neck for even making him think about it. Marty paused and felt the world crashing down on him. It all suddenly made terrible, _terrible_ sense. He refused to believe that tears were forming in his eyes.

The way he picked fights for no reason; with Scott. Failure to learn from his past mistakes in violence, his inability to control his behavior sometimes, and the thoughts of murder and bashing someones skull in at times and feeling the pleasure of imagining it…The list could go on but it all started when he woke up in this time. '_Maybe…'_ sudden fear attacked him, '_Maybe not all of this Marty has left.'_

"Marty…Marty are you ok?" Dave asked in concern and when his little brother looked up at him he knew something was wrong.

Marty screamed.

* * *

**QUESTIONS!**

**1\. Should Brendon make an appearance? (Marty's friend)**

**2\. Should Jennifer come back, or nah?**

**3\. Is the way Marty acting (kinda losing it) suitable, or nah?**

**4\. Any ways of Marty rebelling? Like should he break stuff or get into fist fights?**

**Ok, if you guys could answer these it'd really help. (: thanks guys! You've all been really supportive and it makes me so happy. Hehe.**

**\- Trix**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie trilogy 'Back To The Future'**

**Whaddup my peeps? **

**Thank you so much for reviewing. Please review or comment **_**anything**_** after reading. I love hearing from you guys (:**

* * *

Marty was _bored_. There was literally _nothing_ to do while being stalked by Brian. Ever since his little 'breakdown' and obliteration of books he was confined to a guard. And whoop-di-doo of course Callery picked the one person who was like a fucking hawk. Seriously, one wrong move and it's bye-bye freedom and _hello_ locked room!

Exhaling loudly the teenager picked at his food. Well, if you could even call this ungodly piece of mush food. Taking a hesitant sniff his nostrils flared and shriveled away. Coughing loudly Marty shoved the plate away. Whatever it is it ain't natural. He grimaced and huffed in his seat. He was _bored_.

The canteen he was currently stuck in was filled with all shades of crazy. Ranging from bashing their head into the monstrosity of the mush to eating it as if they were hoarding shit for the upcoming apocalypse. And by God that wasn't the least of what he was witnessing. He silently wished he had a packet of popcorn because right now guards were trying to hustle a teenage boy that was screaming at the top of his lungs about God being a woman and the red sea was _her_ red sea…if you catch my drift. Snorting in amusement he ran is fingers through his hair, inwardly cringing at how oily it was. When was the last time he had a decent shower? The thought made him think. He hasn't had a shower ever since Doc made his time machine. And that was _week's_ heck even _months_ ago!

Marty was vaguely aware of someone taking a seat opposite him.

"If you keep looking like that, people will think your having an aneurism or something." a voice spoke. Marty jumped slightly and frowned at the man who was eating the mush like it wasn't horrifyingly disgusting. It made him feel sick just watching him taking a bite. "er…you ok kid?" he blinked and rolled his eyes.

"If I was ok would I be stuck here?" he said harshly and was surprised when the man didn't look fazed. Just curious with his head tilted to the side.

"Why aren't you dead?"

Marty nearly shocked on air.

"Aren't you just full of sunshine and daises?"

"I believe I asked you a question first laddie." The man smiled pleasingly when Marty glared.

"I believe it's to do with the little thing inside my chest that's, well, I don't know, pumping blood and other shit around my body?" His tone dry and sarcastic "Then again I was never really good at biology." The man chewed on his mush, blinking a couple of times then snorted.

"Clearly." Tone just as sarcastic "What I meant to say was…how are you here Alex?" eyes turning into concern and Marty had to do a double take. Who the actual fuck was Alex?! "I remember them dragging your body off…" the man lowered his head, blinking rapidly and Marty could faintly see traces of tears in his eyes. He mentally sighed, _Just freaking fantastic. I suck at comfort._ Glancing up at the ceiling he mouthed 'why?' then went to pat the man on the head. Suddenly said man looked up and Marty quickly retracted his arm. Acting like no, he was not going to _pat_ his head. Pfft. "We all thought you were _dead_."

"Um…well…awkward for me then." He laughed bitterly then scowled. "Lets get one thing very straight man, I am not this Alex that you think I am." Marty got up and was pleased to see a shocked expression. Thank Jesus he got through to his crazy delusional head. About to leave Marty turned with a slightly mocking look "Oh…and your delusional." He didn't bother to pick up his plate of food as he just walked out of the cafeteria with a scowl set on his face.

Finally he had a name to this dead person, people keep on thinking – or insisting - he is.

_Alex_.

Marty couldn't hold back the hostility he felt. Ever since he came to the conclusion on his other self being a 'blooming psycho' he could now feel the difference in himself. Never had he ever felt so hostile towards anyone or anything. And the lack of sympathy towards people was beginning to be concerning. One thing for sure though, him feeling trapped and imprisoned was not good for his already limited psyche.

Feeling someone following him Marty felt it was a similar sensation to getting gum stuck on your shoe. Walking aimlessly down the hallway he arrived in the 'living room'. Turning to the game shelf he looked for something to keep himself occupied so he wouldn't do anything stupid. Because Lordy be if he's learnt _anything_ in this past week was that he could get into trouble _pretty _quickly if he's not busy. Hence the psych ward. Grinning widely he found the box titled 'Monopoly' and wandered over to a spare white plastic table. Setting it down on top he began placing things in the right order.

Glancing to the side of the room he saw Brian frown in confusion. Clearly he was thinking whom he was going to play with. Handing out the money Marty didn't look him in the eye. He felt like he was betraying himself just by asking.

"Brian would you…" he bit the inside of his cheek as if pained. "Would you-_dammit_!" Brian who had noticed his trouble was failing at hiding his amused grin. Marty took a calming breath and finally asked "Brian would you like to join me in a game of Monopoly?" the words came out quicker than humanly possible making Brian blink back in shock.

"I would be honored." Came the witty reply as he joined Marty at the table. "Why did it pain you to ask?" questioned Brian in amusement as he sorted out his money besides him. Marty grimaced and picked out the top hat as his player.

"Because…you're a guard." Seeing the confusion on the mans' face he groaned. "Its pretty freakin' obvious, dude." He could just see the clogs turning in his mind. Slightly grinning when Brian looked amazed in shock.

"You're not serious…?" he breathed and when Marty's grin grew his eyebrows rose to impossible heights. "You _are_ serious. Marty we're not the bad guys." Trying his hardest to keep his voice down as some people turned to look at them. Marty just scoffed and rolled the dice. Noticing how the guard chose the dog as his player.

"I find that hard to believe." As he glanced suggestively to the guard, Tucker, standing in the corner and glaring heatedly in his direction. Brian scoffed, but looked worriedly at the other guard.

"To be fair you _did_ kick him." Marty rolled his eyes in a non-caring manner.

"And to be even _more_ fair, I was being taken in against my will. So _excuse me_ for trying to escape by any means necessary. And if that meant kicking someone in the jewels I'd do it again." He said with a cold expression. Brian frowned and watched the teen move his piece. "Your turn."

This continued for about two hours. Both played silently apart from the occasional curse here and there. In the end Brian won, much to Marty's annoyance. He glared at the guard who was chuckling with a smug grin. Something inside of him wanted that grin to go.

"Who's Alex?" the question flew out of without him even realizing his mouth had moved. It also caught Brian off guard as he suddenly coughed and chocked on air.

"W-What?!" eyes wide with panic. "Where did you hear that name?" Marty had to do a double take to make sure this was the same guard. "Answer me Marty!" Brian exclaimed and reached over the table to grab his shoulders. The action made his heart lurch and pound loudly. His eyes widened like saucers. A flash of Biff pointing a gun at him and being shot dashed in his mind. Was it just him or was it getting hot in here?

"I-I don't know."

"Oh so you just happened to hear the name Alex?" Brian spat and Marty recoiled in shock. Marty could faintly feel the bullets hitting him. He knew that Alex fellow was gonna give him trouble. Sometimes he wished he was wrong.

"Don't be stupid." Marty scoffed, trying to play cool and hoping he didn't fail miserably. "This guy who sat with me at breakfast mistook me for the dead guy." he glanced at the hands on him and looked up at Brian. Hoping he didn't catch the slight fear in them. "C-Can you let me go?" Marty kicked himself for stuttering. Like the snap of his fingers the old Brian was back. Taking in the situation the guard recoiled and held his hands to his chest, as if he'd been burned. He looked at Marty in shame, guilt and fear.

"Marty I'm-" Brian started but didn't finished as Marty essentially flew from his seat. Watching the teen run to his room Brian sighed deeply and held his head in his hands. "Fuck."

* * *

Marty was done. 100% done. He was so fucking done he'd rather attempt to escape (rather violently) than stay in this ward for another fucking day. Whoever this Alex fellow was he should really _stay dead_ if he didn't want to suffer what Marty was gonna do to him. From what the information he's gathered, Alex was a very important individual to make the guards to antsy about him being mentioned. Marty rubbed his shoulders and shuddered. Seeing Brian so…scared and hostile was something he never wanted to witness again.

Pacing in his room Marty scowled. He needs more information about Alex, the curiosity was itching at him. He knows he looks like him, he knows Alex killed himself and he knows he was _very_ important to this hospital.

Time to do some Nancy Drew.

Marty snickered, hah, that rhymed.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Here's a snippet of what's to come next chapter: **

_**Brian shifted uncomfortably under the stare Simon was giving him. It was a cross between anger and worry.**_

"_**What the fuck Brian?" **_

"_**I'm sorry! You know Callery doesn't want Marty to know about Alex – "**_

"_**That's pretty dang impossible Brian. You and I both know how well known that kid was in here. He was the doctors son for Christs sake!" he exclaimed and ran a tired hand down his face. "How's Marty?" Brian sagged in his chair, eyes downcast. **_

"_**Either scared or pissed beyond reason. From what I've seen in these past two days that kid has a rebellion side that can rival the maffia."**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Back To The Future' movie trilogy.**

**Just a reminder that the soundtrack for this story is on my profile(:**

**Thank you thank you THANK YOU for the reviews! Had a bit of writers block for a while with this story): But I tried to make sure this chapter is long(ish)!**

* * *

An hour after the incident with Brian, Marty was told by a nurse he had to go to group therapy.

Like hell he was.

The next couple of minutes was filled with Marty running away from guards and shouting curses at them. When he was properly forced into the squeaky clean plastic chair he was just full of fucking smiles.

Note the sarcasm.

"Hello everyone. I'm Doctor Rolland and as most of you know group leader." The group leader smiled brightly. Marty wanted to hurl, this guy was way too happy. That shit should be illegal. "As you can see we have a new face joining us today so we'll be doing introductions like first time around. Remember your first time here everybody, it can be scary." Marty cringed at the soft tone.

Yup, this guy's added to the douches he hates.

After everyone introduced themselves it was finally his turn. Oh joy.

"Just introduce yourself and hobbies." Rolland said patiently with a smile. He really wanted to punch him in the nose and wipe that do-gooders smile off.

"My name is Marty McFly and my hobbies include guitar and…I don't know. Generally getting into trouble and punching people in the face." He shrugged innocently. Rolland's smile dropped a little and Marty reigned it as a victory.

"I like punching people." A creepy voice said to his right and Marty chocked on air.

"That's…" Marty was at a loss for words. "Good for you." Rolland cleared his throat and gave the other patient a pointed look.

"Rivers what have I said about speaking out of turn?" the man, Rivers, ducked his head in…shame? Marty had to blink twice at what he was seeing.

"That it's rude."

"Very good. Now, Marty." The teen's attention snapped to the now bubbly Doctor. "Do you have anything else to share with the group?" Marty shrugged. "Does anybody have questions for Marty – "

"Why do you look so much like Alex?" a girl with fiery red hair asked abruptly, her eyes holding anger. Marty scoffed and glared at her. This Alex fellow…ohh he's gonna dig up wherever he's buried and slap his corpse silly.

…ok that was a rather unpleasant thought…

"Who the _fucking_ _hell_ is this Alex?" Marty growled in a somewhat inhuman way. His tone made the good Doctor wince slightly.

"You broke a rule!" a boy who looked no older than him screamed with wide shocked eyes. Marty huffed out the air he had in his lungs and gave the Doctor a raised eyebrow.

"We have a rule about not swearing." Rolland informed making the teens eye twitch in annoyance.

Of course that would be a rule.

"No shit." Marty muttered in irritation and flinched when the boy screamed again. "Next time you open your mouth I'm gonna punch you in the face." He growled at the kid. Thanking the Gods above when he snapped his mouth shut.

"_Marty_." Rolland clipped at him, all cheerfulness gone from his expression. Something told him he shouldn't have threatened the kid. "In group therapy we have to be supportive with one another. _Not_ hostile." Marty snorted in amusement. If Doc was here he would be laughing his ass off… At the thought of his old friend Marty's smirk disappeared and an aura of sadness enveloped him.

He missed him...But he didn't want to see him. Marty felt pure terror at the thought of Doc even seeing him in this place. What would he think? That he lost his mind? That doing time travel had messed him up?

His blood went cold as anger settled in. He needed to get out of this place and just…go. Looking up at the group he was seated in Marty scowled. _They_ belonged here, not him. He's done nothing to deserve being locked up in a mental ward…well…he can't exactly speak for the other Marty. That dude was one step away from being a full blown psychopath.

Then again…so is he. Someway or another he and the other Marty are the same person. The thought of becoming a psychopath was terrifying. Oh no, he isn't going to become like the other Marty.

Suddenly he felt the clenching feeling of stress boil inside of him. His fake family, the Alex thing, Simon, becoming a psychopath, being locked up in here, _group therapy_…it was all too much. He couldn't take it.

Everything was falling apart…and it was all because of Doc…_No_…it couldn't…but it was.

It's all his fault. Doc created the time machine…He stole uranium from the terrorists. Every single thing that's haunting him started because of Doc. Tears threatened to burn his eyes and Marty felt everything was closing in around him. Doc betrayed him.

"…Marty? Are you alright?" his head snapped to the speaker. Rolland's eyebrows were knitted together in concern and for once Marty didn't want to punch him in the face.

"Yeah." Marty croaked out then cleared his throat. "Yeah I'm ok." Putting on a convincing smile. The Doctor nodded, clearly not believing him like the others in the group.

"Ok then. Any more questions for Marty before we begin? No? Ok!" Marty was confused when Rolland ignored the hands that were raised. Why did he do that? His chest swelled slightly at realizing that the Doctor knew he wasn't ok…Rolland knew he didn't want to talk. _He cared? No_. Marty shook his head at the senseless thought. No way. He's pretending to care. They all pretend…

The rest of the two hours were spent with Marty brooding in the corner mentally listening to music while everyone else talked…or raved on about their delusions. Marty growled whenever someone mentioned Alex and him looking alike. And then growled some more when Rolland tried to shut them up about it.

Seriously he needs to know about Alex. The curiosity (and anger about the situation he doesn't know about) was killing him. When it was finally over he practically fled the group like a leopard.

All of his hope was squashed like a bug when standing next to the door waiting for him was none other than Brian. Albeit an ashamed and awkward Brian.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Marty drawled coldly with a glare.

"Marty I'm – "

"Your what?" he spat making Brian hide a flinch. "_Sorry_? Is that what you are, _sorry_? _Sorry_ doesn't cut the cheese Brian." Marty said, his anger fueling the longer he stood there. Taking a calming breath he glared once more and turned around, ignoring the curious stares sent their way. "I'm going outside." Hearing footsteps behind him he scowled. "Don't follow."

"I have to." Came the monotone reply, sending the hairs on the back of his neck up. "It's my job." Marty paused and glanced over to Brian. He was shocked to see a mask in place. Great, now he has to deal with an emotionless Brian.

He preferred the ashamed one.

"Fine." Marty glared and faltered in his walking. Cursing mentally he turned to the guard and asked reluctantly "Exactly where is outside?"

* * *

_**While Marty was in group therapy**_

Brian didn't know what came over him. One second he's playing Monopoly with Marty and the next full blown panic and anger came over him. Panic because holy fuck how did Marty find out about Alex. Anger because….well it was Alex.

He remembered that lonely and depressed kid walking the halls. Passing him every day and what did he do? Nothing. He never even sent a second glance at the kid let alone talk to him…but…then that _day_ happened. That _day_ Brian heard the metal bed being pulled up. That _day_ he opened Alex's door. That _day_ he saw the kid who passed him in the halls everyday _hanging_ by a bed sheet…That _day_ he realized he could have helped the kid. And that _day_ Brian was angry – oh so angry that he never talked to the kid. Never even gave him the light of day… He was angry and ashamed.

He was angry when he first saw Marty. The exact same face of Alex's made him almost faint on the spot. But then…he felt a little bit of hope. That maybe, just maybe, he could help this kid. He thought for a second that maybe God was giving him another chance of saving a lost soul. A kindred spirit to Alex's…Everything was fine between him and Marty. Being his guard was an excellent way to know the kid. And he was more than ok with Callery's order to never speak of Alex.

Getting to know Marty was…strange. He was a very bright kid. Picking out he served in the army was shocking. Memories of loosing friends haunted his nightmares and he was…ashamed to lash out at the teen on the first day. But he was even more shocked at finding out that this kid has gone through more than one should at that age. Being held at gunpoint? And being shot?….he was starting to wonder how his family didn't know. Or did they? After overhearing their conversation yesterday he'd have to say no. They didn't.

They knew something far more worse.

After hearing the family discussion after Marty destroyed a quarter of the library books (he had to keep himself from laughing when hearing it from Callery) he had to re-think the things he's learnt. Was Marty a psychopath? They've had psychopaths in the ward before but not for around…four years or more…And with horrific realization Brian noticed that Marty did have psychopathic and sociopathic tendencies.

Ugh he was getting off track!

His point is…did he even have a point to begin with? What was he talking about in the first place…ah yes! His lashing out at the mention of Alex…truth be told he really didn't mean to lash out.

He panicked. He was angry as he remembered the guilt…and…he was a little angry at realizing that he maybe couldn't save Marty. Not like he hoped for in the beginning. And he was angry that Callery was keeping it a secret from Marty.

God knows that kid is curious. And when he finds out about Alex…Brian shivered. That kid would be pissed, angry and probably blow up the whole hospital with Callery in it.

A part of him hoped he would.

And now after calling Simon and telling him what had happened the cop fucking ran to the hospital just to knock some sense into him. Sitting in the changing room Brian shifted uncomfortably under the stare Simon was giving him. It was a cross between anger and worry.

Bad mixture for the man.

"What. The. _Fuck,_ Brian?" Simon said in a slow and barely patient voice. Brian knew he had a soft spot for the kid. And he knew why.

"I'm sorry!" Brian moaned. Running a hand through his unusually messy sandy hair. "You know Callery doesn't want Marty to know about Alex – "

"That's pretty dang impossible Brian. You and I both know how well-known that kid was in here. He was the Doctors son for Christs sake!" he exclaimed and ran a tired hand down his face. "How's Marty?" Brian sagged in his seat, eyes downcast.

"Either scared or pissed beyond reason. From what I've seen in these past two days is that kid has a rebellion side that can rival the mafia." Simon scoffed and shook his head with a bitter smile.

"Don't I know it." He muttered. "You know that kid kicked me in the balls?" the guard rolled his eyes.

"Same with Tucker." Simon grimaced with a wince.

"Yeah…I forgot about that. Has he made any trouble with Marty?" Brian laughed at seeing the tell tale protective glint in the cops eyes. "What?"

"You've taken Marty under your wing." The cop blanched and glared without heat.

"I have not." Brian raised his eyebrows in a disbelieving way. Simon was the one who shifted this time. "Ok! Its just…he reminds me of myself at that age." The guard paled slightly in grief at the suggestion.

"Believe me…your nothing like him." Simon glared for real this time and took a threatening step forward.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's just…" Brian didn't know how to put it. All his fight was gone since the Monopoly incident.

"It's just what?" Simon spat.

"Marty's…he has psychopathic qualities." The anger Simon had disappeared within a blink of an eye.

"You're not suggesting – "

"Marty doesn't know it." Brian added sadly. "He doesn't…he denies it and I think he's scared of the insinuation that he's a psychopath."

"Well he should be. That's quite a fucking observation you've got there Brian." Simon growled and this time Brian glared.

"You and I both know what qualities a psychopath has. Especially you Simon. Being put under guard duty for Kira's brother." Simon paled dramatically and backed off. Brian pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply, "I'm sorry. Its been a stressful day."

"It's ok." Simon muttered and sat down next to the guard. "So…psychopathic qualities huh?"

"He's definitely depressed." Brian added with a deep worried frown. "He hides it well though." Scowling with a bitter laugh. "Like really well. Only on occasion though I catch him out."

"That's just lovely news." Simon said sarcastically. The look made Brian smile.

"I can see how you think Marty is like you." He said with a wide grin making Simon whack him on the back of his head. "Sorry boss."

* * *

He went outside to get _away_ from Brian. Not to have him breath down his fucking neck! Twitching wildly Marty marched forwards into the little flowery garden. Taking in his surroundings the teen wanted to ram his head into a tree.

Everything was way to happy for his mood right now.

All he could think about was the betrayal of Doc. Ever since he was thirteen, Marty had trusted the man like a father he never had. They talked, tested experiments and heck Doc even bought flowers for his first date with Jennifer when he forgot to. But this…Marty clenched his jaw, this time he can't forgive him.

Doc and his fucking time machine. Marty kicked a nearby flower and smashed it into the ground. When he see's the man he's gonna get a knuckle sandwich or a kick in the face. Because fucking Christ he's mad as hell –

"I wouldn't destroy anymore flowers if I were you."

"And why is that, _Brian_?" Marty asked tauntingly, his back to the man.

"Because Callery personally planted them and your on thin ice so far after all the trouble you've caused." He scowled and went to say something when a mocking voice stopped him.

"I don't think that'll stop schizo here." Marty's heart lurched at the nickname and his blood boiled. Twisting around he saw it was Tucker scowling at him. Marty glared. "After all, I'm sure destroying a few flowers will help his sick chaotic needs."

"_Tucker_." Brian snapped and glared warningly at him. Placing himself in Marty's line of fire. "I think you should go before Marty kicks you in the balls again." Behind him Marty snorted.

"Are you sure I even kicked any? I mean…" Marty smirked maliciously as Tucker's face reddened with anger. "He sure seemed to recover quite quickly." That seemed to be enough as Tucker pounced forward with a war cry. He didn't get far with twists and turns Brian had him restrained to the ground. Tucker growled inhumanely as he struggled underneath Brian's hold. "I'll be inside. It's causing me physical pain to be breathing the same air as him." Brian sighed as Marty walked past them.

So much for a relaxing garden.

* * *

Marty smirked as he walked the halls to his room. Finally he was free from Brian the hawk. Turning a corner he stopped in shock and fear. Standing in front of him in a nurses outfit was somebody he did not expect to see. And judging by the look on her face she was thinking the exact same thing.

"...Marty?"

"_Stacy_?!"

* * *

**Anyone remember Stacy from chapter 1?...hehe**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie trilogy 'Back To The Future'**

**Hey readers! As I've seen from the reiviews most of you don't remember Stacy. Well…she's Brandon's girlfriend! **

**Just a little shout out for my dear PM friend 'kerrythabae'. Go check out her Back To The Future story 'Light Up My Life', its really good and in my opinion worth the read.**

* * *

"_Stacy_?!" Marty shouted in shock and fear. He didn't know which one was worse. Shock of her being here. Of fear of her seeing _him_ here.

"M-Marty what?..." The blonde stuttered blinking once, twice, trying to comprehend what she was seeing. Marty McFly, the bad boy, druggie, ex-best friend of her boyfriend was wearing a patients uniform. Either this was a very well thought out prank or McFly was insane. The first one was the easiest to rationalize at the moment. "Very funny." She said dryly and looked around to try and find Marty's friends. "I don't know how you got in here but you should probably leave before I call security."

Marty didn't say anything, he just stood there, staring at her as if she was Satan himself. He let out a ragged breath and held himself protectively.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper. If Stacy didn't know any better she would say he was terrified. But she shoved that thought down and rationalized it. He must be acting. Everyone at school knows he could fool the president himself into buying him a Porsche. She scoffed and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at him in hatred.

"I work here, McFly. I'm on apprenticeship." She said snootily and eyed him down. Frowning a little in confusion at seeing bandages wrapped around his hands and his hair disgruntled. Her inner girl winced and gagged at seeing his hair so oily. "Unlike you who will get caught and go to jail for breaking and entering a high security ward." Marty felt his blood go cold. He could play it out and pretend that he was 'pranking' her like she seemed to think he was and avoid her for god knows how long he's stuck in this place. Or…his heart dropped at the next option. _Or_ he could just tell her he practically lives here now. After all she would find out sooner or later that he's admitted here. "As funny as this prank is, I'm not buying it."

He went to say that this wasn't a prank but the words got caught in his throat. Opening his mouth again he couldn't say it. Marty was too petrified. He hasn't felt this scared since he faced off Biff Tannen.

"I…" Marty's hands shook and his chest went rigged as she raised an eyebrow.

"_I_ what, McFly?" She mocked.

"This…this isn't…." his breathing went out shakily. Marty blinked twice and wished that she would just disappear. If she found out…God the rumors that would fly at school. Not once since he ran from home did he think about school. What would she say? That he's insane and a lunatic? He'd get bullied and by God he knows he's short tempered. Terrifying thoughts filled his brain and he barely noticed Stacy reaching out to touch his arm. When she did he jumped back in fright. Flashes of Biff's gang chasing him with guns and punching him filled his eyes. Stacy stared at him in contemplation.

Stacy didn't know what to think or say. Never in her life had she thought anything good about Marty McFly. She always held him in the darkest of light. He was the classic rebel and dick. But…seeing the fear in his eyes made everything she thought of him come to a screeching halt. That look of fear sent chills down her spine. And she wondered in dread what Marty had gone through to hold that much fear inside of him. At that moment she knew that this wasn't some elaborate prank. Marty was here. Admitted to a psych ward. Marty McFly, bully, dick, idiot and sometimes a plain evil boy…was in a psych ward.

That she just happened to work at.

"I'm sorry." She apologized and retracted her hand. Holding it to her chest and eyeing Marty down with curious eyes.

"Its ok." Marty said and gave her a wavering smile. Stacy once again couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was smiling at her and…trying to make her feel better. She had half the mind to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "So you…work here, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah…Well apprenticeship, getting to know how a hospital works and the right medicines to use..." a silent awkwardness entered between them. Neither knowing what to say or how to interact. "If you don't mind me asking – "

"You're wondering why I'm in here?" said Marty and he bit his lip as Stacy smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Sighing deeply he ran a hand over his face. Leaning against the wall and looking _anywhere_ but Stacy. "I have depression and anxiety." He said with a smile to her. Stacy blinked twice. Third time today she had to wonder if this was real.

"But other people with depression and anxiety aren't hospitalized." She said in rationality.

"Those people aren't a 'danger to society and themselves' are they?" Mocked Marty and glared at the wall opposite him. "Honestly just because I ran from home, picked a fight, ran from the hospital, beat up a guard, almost escaped the ward and ruined a few books makes I'm dangerous?" he asked in disbelief and Stacy had to remind herself to read his file. "Where's my human rights?" Muttering under his breath.

"The first two sound a bit harmless but the others…they're pretty severer with your case." Stacy stated honestly and leaned against the wall, angled to look at Marty. She smiled sadly at him. "This is…weird." Marty turned to stare at her in question and for once she thinks she saw the true Marty. Not the conniving little shit she was used to.

"What's weird?" chuckled Marty then understanding crossed him and he frowned. "Me being locked up in a psych ward?"

"No! Well...yeah _that's_ a little weird." She corrected quickly and smiled sheepishly. "It's just…your different." A smile crossed her lips. "Sure not quite mentally stable but I prefer this you to the other you." Marty shifted uncomfortably and recalled his last hour or two beforehand. Along with the past couple of days.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you." He said and she straightened up. Detecting the underlying threat in his words.

"Why is that?"

"You caught me off guard before." Marty said and slid down the wall to a seating position.

"You're telling me your insane?" Stacy joked then sobered at remembering where they were. She narrowed her eyes at him. Is he insane? Marty's chuckle sent chills down her spine.

"I'm beginning to wonder…" silence surrounded them as Stacy was left questioning everything she thought she knew of the boy sitting on the floor. Where Marty was just wondering what will happen after she leaves the hospital and scrutinized himself for letting his guard down.

He was terrified so he let his guard down. He won't let that happen again.

"Marty!" The voice of Brian caught his attention and Marty looked up at seeing the man racing down the halls. "Good you didn't run too far. Please stop forgetting that it's my job to watch over you…" His voice trailed off at noticing Marty wasn't alone. "Who's this?" he asked in a protective tone making Stacy wonder what his relationship to Marty was.

"Stacy, Brian, Brian, Stacy." Marty introduced and got up. Glancing at Stacy he nodded to her "Nice seeing you again but I have to go." He walked off with Brian sparing Stacy one last curious glance as he followed the teen.

She stood there for a moment before pinching herself. So this wasn't a dream and now she's left to try and figure out the anomaly that was Marty McFly.

Oh she and Brendon are going to have a talk at school tomorrow.

* * *

"So who's the blonde?" Brian finally asked as he leaned against Marty's door. He watched the teen sit on his bed staring at his.

"My best friend-…." Marty cut himself off and felt anger course through him. Brendon was one of the reasons why he was here. And he partially hates him for that. "My old friend's girlfriend. Didn't know she worked here." He gritted his teeth together in fury.

"And that's bad because…"

"Because now she's going to tell the whole school that I'm a lunatic locked up in a psych ward at the hospital." Scowled Marty and scratched the back of his neck. Brian winced and pitied for the kid. Marty had the worst luck when it came to well…everything. "This is the part where you tell me 'tough luck kid' or 'it'll get better'." Marty told Brian with a raised eyebrow and the ex-soldier snickered.

"This isn't some movie or book, Marty. And I'm not going to lie to you and say it doesn't suck but…she doesn't look like the type of girl to spread those kind of rumors." The teen nodded in thought and sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't care, either way." Brian's face creased in confusion.

"I thought you were worried – "

"That was part of my worries. Not all of it." He sighed and rubbed his face. "She caught me off guard and I slipped up. It won't happen again." Marty said in determination and Brian only got more questions than answers.

"In what way did you slip up?"

"I showed a momentary weakness." Revealed Marty in a near whisper and Brian barely got it. Understanding Marty's dilemma he exhaled slowly.

This kid was like any other.

* * *

Brendon had half the mind to drop everything and run. But his fear and anxiety stopped him from doing just that. Stacy knew. She knew the one thing everyone isn't supposed to know about Marty.

"Well?" Stacy said harshly with her hands on her hips. She had cornered the boy after lunch under the bleachers on the football field. "Did you know Marty was hospitalized?" Brendon's pupils widened at her question then he sagged in guilt. His grip on his backpack loosened letting it fall to the ground with a thud.

"Yeah I knew. I practically put him in there." His girlfriend frowned in confusion and thought.

"So you caused him to have a mental breakdown? Did you two have a fight? Marty mentioned a fight – "

"No, you can't be farther from the truth." Brendon laughed in mirth and ran a hand down his face in exhaustion.

"Then tell me." She demanded. Her curiosity was killing her. Brendon almost glared at her for the demanding.

"Marty ran from the hospital, ok? I found him and called the hospital. Just before he could get away again I stopped him…He said he'll never forgive me for what I've done. And…I don't blame him. He was my friend and I betrayed him in the worst possible way." He said and lowered his head in pain at the confession. Stacy sighed in sympathy and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"You didn't betray him Brendon. You were doing the right thing. If the Doctor says he should be there then he _should_ be there." Brendon pulled away and shook his head.

"You didn't see the fear in his eyes, Stacy. It was as if I was sending him to his death!"

"I saw the fear, Brendon." She said shakily and hugged herself. Brendon looked at her in worry.

"What did you say, Stace?"

"I saw the fear twice. When he saw me and when I went out to touch his arm in comfort. Brendon nobody our age should have that kind of fear in their eyes." She said in conviction and Brendon nodded in agreement. "What happened to him three weeks ago to make him change so…drastically?" the teenage boys eyes lighted up.

"So you agree with me when I say he has changed?" she hesitated before nodding in thought.

"At first I thought nothing of it but…seeing him in the hospital…yeah. Yeah I do think something went down three weeks ago. But…" Brendon narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend. Nothing ever comes good when she starts with the word 'but'.

"What, Stace?" the girl bit her lip anxiously and stared at her boyfriend apologetically.

"I can't help think this is all a con. I mean, you know how good of an actor he is. What if he's pretending to have changed because he knew sooner or later he'd be hospitalized and needed people from the outside to help him get out? Think of it Brendon," she pushed and held his hand. "why did he come to you a few days ago? Why did Jennifer break up with him? Why did – "

"Stacy stop!" Brendon shouted and looked at her in sadness. "I know Marty. And this…I know when he isn't acting." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"How can you be so sure?" he smiled wistfully.

"Because I was the only person who can see right through his masks. Why do you think Marty hated me so much?" understanding appeared on her face but along with uncertainty.

"I though it was because you stopped giving him money to buy drugs." Brendon winced.

"Yeah that was part of it." Sighing he scratched the back of his head and frowned when he saw Stacy's thinking face. "Please don't tell me your thinking has something to do with me and Marty."

"You said Marty doesn't forgive you for turning him over to the hospital, right?" he nodded slowly. "The only way we'll get answers and try to help Marty is for you and him to make up." Brendon's shoulders sagged and he felt grief course through him.

"Stace its not that easy – "

"Brendon don't think I haven't noticed the tired lines on your face for the past four days." She snapped and looked at him softly. "This will help you _and_ him. I know you want to talk to him, Brendon. Don't lie to me." There was a moment of silence before Brendon nodded in confirmation.

"Right. Your right." Sighing deeply in anxiety he looked up at the sky. "I'll go afterschool."

"Your going where?" a voice came up behind them and the two jumped, turning to see Derek's shit eating grin. Brendon sighed in disappointment as he saw a cigarette in his hand.

"Derek smoking is bad for you." Stacy said in a nagging tone and the muscly teen rolled his eyes at her.

"Do I look like I give ten fucks?" he asked and she wrinkled her nose at his breath. Derek turned his attention to Brendon with curious eyes. "So I repeat, where are you going afterschool?"

"The library." Brendon said with a fake expression of annoyance. "I have to study for the upcoming exam." Derek nodded with a disgusted expression.

"Studying." He shivered theatrically. "Even the word repulses me."

* * *

Brendon paced the hallway outside Marty's room in thought. Rehearsing how he'd apologize.

"I'm sorry for putting you in here but it was for your own good?…No that wouldn't work. You've been like a brother to me ever since we were little and I'm fucking sorry about what I did? No not that…Marty I am so fucking sorry for everything I've done but I wanted to help you?..." Brendon sighed deeply and ran both hands over his face. This was getting him nowhere. Suddenly he heard the door open revealing Marty himself. The two stared at each other for a moment before Marty slammed the door shut again. In the room he heard to voices arguing before the door opened again but this time revealing an older man with sandy blonde hair and a smug expression.

"You must be Brendon." His smile wavered for a second. "Marty's told me so little about you. Then again he doesn't exactly speak to me apart from scowling and sarcastic remarks." Brendon grinned a little at that and peeked inside to see Marty brooding on his bed. His heart lurched in concern. "I'm Brian, his personal guard in this place and I have to ask…Is there going to be punching involved in this little visit?"

"No." Brendon said while Marty said 'Yes.' Brian raised an eyebrow at Marty then gave Brendon a little sympathetic smile.

"Then I'll be standing here." He gestured for the teen to go in and Brendon hesitate before stepping into the room. His mouth went dry at Marty's cold gaze rested on him.

"How nice of you to visit me in my little prison." He said with a sarcastic grin. "It makes me all fuzzy inside."

"Marty." Brendon sighed tiredly and forgot how annoying his sarcasm was. "I'm sorry." there was a moment of silence before Marty laughed in amusement.

"Your _sorry_? Wow that makes everything _so_ much better – "

"I mean it." Marty studied his face for a moment before nodding.

"Ok, your sorry. I _accept_ your apology, but I _don't_ forgive you." Seeing Brendon was about to say something he held his hand up to stop him. "You ratted me out to the hospital because you thought you were doing the right thing. I can accept that…But you _betrayed_ me. Now I'm stuck here with people telling me I'm depressed and have psychopathic tendencies. Being told that can do a lot to a person, like making me actually believe that I may be insane." His voice wavered at the end and Marty had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from crying out in anger.

"Marty…" Brendon didn't know what to say.

"But its ok." That made Brendon blink twice to make sure he heard him correctly. "I really don't care. I'm just tired. And to be realistic none of this is your fault." Its Doc's.

Brendon frowned in confusion and behind him Brian almost turned around to look at Marty with a 'wtf' face.

"H-How is none of this my fault?!" shouted Brendon in shock and stared at Marty's emotionless face, silently pleading for him to say something.

"You were just part of the chain reaction." He shrugged. That didn't rest Brendon's mind one bit.

"Marty I've had sleepless nights worrying about what I did to you and now you're telling me that I've done nothing wrong?" Marty laughed at him and shook his head.

"I'm not saying you did nothing wrong, on the contrary you _did_ get me in here. What I'm saying is it's not your fault you did it." Brendon and Brian had to play what he said over and over in their heads to try and understand.

Neither of them did.

Marty closed his eyes and took calm breaths. Doc making the time machine started this whole chain reaction of events leading up to him be locked in a psych ward. When Marty gets his hands on Doc, he swears to God he will take his revenge.

* * *

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! (: **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Back To The Future'**

**Haha, no this is not a tragic villain story or Alex being the Alex from 'Family Ties'. As cool as that would be, it's not. Thank you all so much for the kind reviews, it puts a smile on my face and gives me more inspiration to continue this story.**

**This story is short but you've guys waited long enough!**

* * *

Everything was so far away. As if he was in a very vivid dream. Marty walked down the pristine white hospital halls fresh blood coated his bandaged hands. Leaving a trail of bloody dots behind him. He stumbled with his footing, leaning against the wall to steady himself. His heart was racing. Echoing in his ears. The room span making his knees buckle. The impact made his head rattle and ring. His chest tightened making it barely able to breath. Taking deep breaths Marty began to count his fingers.

_1, 2, 3, 4…4…4…_

Marty closed his eyes, the sound of his thumping heart bashing in his head. Gripping his hair Marty screamed. The alarm bells in the distance becoming clearer. As the world began to spin, Marty's body fell on its side.

How did this happen?

Sudden hands grabbed him from behind, rolling him onto his back. Looking up he saw the empty-eyed Emmett Brown. Blood dripping from his gaping neck and onto Marty's chest.

"You did this." Doc growled, one hand coming up to strangle Marty's neck. "You killed me."

Panic, fear, confusion all swirled in his chest. The emotions that terrified him to his core strangling his vocal cords. No, he wouldn't – _couldn't_ kill Doc. No.

"NO!" Marty shouted as he bolted up in his bed. Sweat coated his body, sticking to the thin sheets wrapped around him. Marty breathed heavily, wild eyes looking around the room. Reality sunk in and his heart skipped a beat in relief. "It was just a dream…" he breathed and lay back down. Kicking off the sheets that clung to his form.

Marty didn't sleep that night.

* * *

Dave visiting him felt more awkward than Marty had anticipated. The two sat on the bench in the garden, neither knowing what to say. Looking at Dave made his heart ache in loss. This wasn't the Dave he grew up with, in fact it was more of an alien. To Marty this Dave was just a stranger wearing his brothers face.

"Mum misses you." Marty blinked and only felt mild annoyance at the small talk. "So does Dad. He's stopped writing. All he does is stare at the keyboard until Mum brings him some food."

"Tragic." Came the sarcastic response. Dave sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Tension filled the air between the two.

"Could you at least show _some_ compassion?" he snorted at Dave and shook his head. Showing compassion to a stranger wearing his brothers' face. He'd rather eat the poison their serving for lunch than show him compassion. "Marty…"

Dave sighed and turned so he was facing his brother. Though the more he looked the less he saw of his brother. Just fragments left behind. Marty had the same scowl, same hair, same body, same height but the eyes…What Dave saw in them sent a shiver down his spine. Those eyes showed horrors and tragedies he never knew Marty went through.

They weren't the eyes of a druggie or bratty child. They were the eyes of someone who has seen and done things nobody should at that age. Or be able to. Dave's heart ached for his brother. Every day he wondered what had happened to his brother. What broke him so much that he now looks at his older brother with disgust and sorrow?

The echoes of what Linda said rang in his head. Was Marty truly a-a psychopath? Was he insane? No! Dave wanted to punch himself for even considering such a thing. Mart was depressed. The Doctor said so. Linda just hates Marty. He shouldn't even be listening to her mad ravings.

Although…the memory of him finding Marty with his hands inside their Dog's gut was still clear as day…

"_I'm home!" Dave shouted as he entered the house. Hearing no response he shrugged and flung his backpack on the couch. Sitting down Dave turned the tv on and sighed with contempt. _

"_Joey!" Hearing no bark or the tell-tale pitter patter of their dogs feet Dave frowned. He should have gotten a response. "Joey?" Getting up in worry Dave walked to the kitchen. "Joey!" still no response Dave checked the backyard. Opening the door he was about to call again when he froze. _

_"Hey, Dave!" Marty smiled up at his big brother. "You're back early. Mum's gone out to get some more ice cream for dessert." Dave felt as if the earth was pulling him under. His little brother had his hands _inside_ Joe. Legs suddenly turning like jelly they buckled underneath him making him crash to the ground. _

_"J-Joe…" he breathed "What did you do?" Dave felt his heart shatter at seeing the confusion on Marty's face. Bile rose up in his throat at the sound of Marty's hands come out of Joe's stomach. Intestines and blood poured out like wet spaghetti. He couldn't hold it back anymore. Throwing up Dave retched and dry heaved. Getting on all fours his body shook with tremors. _

"_I killed him." Said Marty as if he was telling someone the colour of the sky. "Don't worry Dave." He comforted and walked forward to pat his brother on the shoulder. "Maybe this time mum will listen to me and we'll get a snake." Marty grinned happily. "I'll even let you name it." Dave stared at his brother in concern and mild fear. _

_"Y-You killed him." His chest went rigid and he started to heave again. _

_"Yeah. But he was being annoying. Wouldn't stop barking, so I shut him up. Permanently." _

Dave never told their parents it was Marty. Instead he cleaned his brother up and told him to never speak of it. Although apart of him realized his parents knew it was Marty, by the looks they were giving the youngest. It didn't take long for Linda to point the finger at Marty though. Yet their parents never said anything, they just had a pained look and told her to stop lying.

He knew that happening only fueled Linda's anger towards Marty. But he couldn't bring himself to care. Marty deserved Linda's anger, but sometimes she overstepped the boundaries.

Psychopath. Dave shook his head at that word. No, not psychopath. Maybe insane…God, it pained him to even think it. Looking at Marty again he frowned. There was a time he thought that, but now? Depressed felt more suitable for his brother.

"Stop thinking so loudly you're giving me a headache." The sarcastic tone brought Dave out of his thoughts and staring at an irritated Marty. "I don't have to be psychic to know you were thinking about my sanity."

"Sorry." Dave apologized and sighed when Marty rolled his eyes. "What happened to you?" he whispered and Marty laughed bitterly with a scowl.

"That's the million dollar question lately. What happened to you Marty? Did something happen? What changed you? Bla blab la, same song different words." Marty said and looked at Dave with a bitter smile. "If I told you what happened I'd be stuck here for life."

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Dave said and shifted in his seat in anxiousness. He's so close to knowing. Marty threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh you most definitely will."

"Marty please. I'm your brother. Let me help you." The bitterness in his eyes softened into grief.

He was a brother. But not _his_ brother.

"I'm a time traveller." Dave felt everything stop. The birds went quiet, people around them faded into nothingness, all that was left was him and Marty.

And one tragic secret.

Dave's heart scrunched up as he tried to comprehend those words. A time traveller? Dear God his brother is insane.

"A…time traveller?" Marty obviously noticing the disbelieving and concerned expression scoffed.

"You asked."

He had to be messing with him. No way his brother would actually think that. No way anybody would think that. The more Dave thought the more relaxed he became. Time travelling didn't explain his behavior. Hell it didn't explain anything that's been happening.

Marty had to be lying. He just had to be.

"Excuse me," the guard Dave remembered was Brian came over with a half-worried expression. "A Mr Emmett Brown is here." His brother straightened with wide eyes. Behind Brian was the same old crazy looking scientist with a sorrowful look on.

"Marty," he breathed as he took in his brother. "I'm so sorry I couldn't come sooner. The boys kept me away and the dog kept on ruining my blueprints of – "

"You bastard!" Marty shouted and lunged at Emmett. The two went crashing to the ground with Marty on top punching the man in the face. "You did this!" Brian was quick to act as he tried to pry him off of the stunned man. "Let me go! Let me at him!" the guard grabbed his arms and pulled him away.

"A little help David." Brian grunted. Dave kicked himself out of shock and held his brother by the waist to keep him from attacking Emmett.

"Marty calm down." He whispered in his brother's ear. Suddenly Marty stopped struggling and looked at the Emmett in horror.

"The dream…" Dave watched in terror as Marty's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed in his and Brian's arms.

"Marty? Marty!"

* * *

**Not really a cliff hanger is it? **

**Please review and tell me what you think! Seriously love hearing from you guys. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not have any excuses apart from the treacherous villain known as 'writer's block'. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movies 'Back To The Future'. **

Marty solemnly raised his head to stare wearily at the faded white padded wall opposite him. They had him in one of those jacket restraints you see on tv. Although they looked a lot more comfier for the actors than how he's feeling right now. Marty ground his teeth for a second, and just like that he sighed.

A long tired sigh.

He's so done with everything. He's done with the doctors. He's done with his pretend family. And most of all he's done with Doc.

That doesn't mean Doc's off the hook for what he did. Marty wouldn't let him go that easily, the fight in him might be temporarily at bay but when it comes back he's gonna be out of this psychotic place and out of town. A wistful smile faintly etched itself onto his lips. His dark eyes glassed over in thought.

He'll go to New York. Get a job, play his guitar in open bar nights and maybe get a contract with a music industry. He'll meet a nice girl and go on a few dates. Everything that happened in this God forsaken town will be all behind him. And when somebody asks about my family he'll respond with 'what family?'.

As time passes he'll finally forget about everything.

…he'll forget…

And he'll be okay.

_Finally_, he'll be okay. Just for once.

Was that too much to ask?

_Was it?!_

Why did everything have to happen to him! Why of all people did time have to screw over him? What did he ever do to deserve such hatred and despair!

Without so much as a warning a dry wet sob escaped him, like a desperate cry for help. His lips quivered, heart pounded, and eyes stung. Scrunching up his face Marty tried desperately to calm himself. He wouldn't allow himself to be venerable. And he hoped that whoever was out his door didn't hear him. Holding his breath and gripping his stomach Marty willed himself to be quiet.

But that didn't stop the tears from falling like rain.

They were hot and salty, leaving his eyes burning red and cheeks itchy.

In seconds his lungs burned for air and Marty let out a faint yelp and cry for the loss of breath. Gasps and heavy sobs along with his beating heart was all he could hear.

And just like that he screamed.

* * *

Simon rubbed his temples. "Marty thinks he's a _time traveller_? Buddy, I can't accept this level of bullshit so early in the morning."

Dave sighed from where he was standing and gave the detective a glare that could light a match.

Simon sipped his coffee with an innocent expression.

"The guy guarding Marty said you'd help me." His nose wrinkled. "But so far all you've done is piss me off."

"I get that a lot – Wait," His eyes sparked. "What was the guard's name?" Dave blinked at the change of attitude.

"Err, I think it was Brian?" the older man instantly straightened in his seat and became focused.

"What do you need help with?" gesturing for him to take a seat next to his desk.

Dave blinked rapidly and sat down like an obedient puppy. "The guard says Marty trusts you and I wouldn't be here if I wasn't desperate but Doctor Callery isn't really doing anything productive, my family is at war with my sister and Marty is just…" the words felt physically hard to say. "He's…not doing so good." He couldn't meet the man's eyes, he felt almost ashamed at his brother's current state of mind. As if it was all his fault Marty turned out like this.

"'Not doing so good?' In what way do you mean? Because the last time I saw him he also wasn't 'doing so good'. What's changed?" Dave internally fought himself to not lash out at the cop's nerve.

"He…it's…" Dave tripped over his words. There it was again. Words caught in his mouth. Stumbling over one another like a pile of ants then stopping at his lower lip.

"Easy there, buddy." Simon said, as if reading his trouble with words. "Take your time to explain. It's not like I've got cases to solve." The younger man glared at the cop again.

He was really getting on his nerves.

"Marty punched his friend and is now unconscious in containment. Wrapped up like a pack of sardines." Dave felt a rush of breeze go by him and within a blink he was staring at a spinning empty chair the detective once sat at.

* * *

"How are you feeling Marty? Any improvements with the medication? Any side-effects?"

Marty blinked slowly, as though he was testing out a pair of new eyes.

"I heard you caused quite a ruckus last night. Want to talk about what that was all about?"

His gaze drifted from the view behind Callery to the snow globes on the shelves. They were coated over with a new layer of dust.

"Brian told me you think you're a time traveller."

The teenager felt strange. As though he wasn't alive. No, not numb, not depressed just…not all that there. As though his spirit was somewhere else.

For a split second he thought the doctor had given him bad weed.

"If you don't mind I'd like to ask you if you've had any…black outs."

Marty raised an eyebrow at the weird question then internally groaned when Callery smiled triumphantly at his response.

"Have you experienced any blackouts?"

What kind of question was that? How can you tell if you have a blackout? Does some sort of ding go off?

"How the hell should I know? And why are you even asking me that?" Dr. Callery didn't seem the slightest bit phased by his temper. In fact he was writing more notes. "Is this one of those side effects from the drugs you give me." His scribbling ceased and he looked almost hurt.

"Do not treat your medication as if it's heroine. Your medication is there to help you get better." Marty smirked at his reaction. The Doctor took a breath and starting writing again.

"My oh my, you lost your temper there Doc."

The man cleared his throat. "I apologies, it was unprofessional of me. And you still haven't answered my question." Shrugging Marty leant back in the chair and blinked away the blur that was beginning to intrude his vision. "You seem tired, bad sleep?"

Marty bit back a yawn. "Yeah."

_Scribble, scribble._

His response must have interested him since the Doctor was far more interested in writing something down for about a minute.

"How are you feeling right now?" Repeating the starting question of their session.

Marty groaned. "Obviously I'm not okay since I'm in this quack house." Dr. Callery's exciting mood turned dim at the word 'quack house'.

Oh dear, did he offend him?

"Please, Mr. McFly amuse me." The thought of the man begging him made Marty feel sick and a little bit sadistic at enjoying it.

Seconds went by and nothing happened. Realizing he had to 'amuse' him Marty threw his head back and grumbled.

"Fine! I feel…I don't know." Marty shifted uncomfortably. Feeling exposed even though he could very well tell the Doctor to shove hi answer up his ass. "out of it?"

"Hmm." The man scribbled something down. "Your family told me that you used to be into drugs and involved yourself in dangerous situations."

"What's this got to do with the theory of me being a psychopath?"

Dear God the man looked sheepish.

Was the world ending?

"I admit that wasn't a proper diagnosis – "

"Wait what?" Marty stood up so quickly his chair clattered to the ground. "You mean to tell me you put me through hell all over a miss-diagnosis!?" Callery's eyes widened and I saw his hand slip under his desk. Marty wasn't an idiot and knew that was a panic button. "My family thinks I'm a psychopath! Or _sociopath_!"

"I called them this morning and related the news that I was wrong and you do not in fact have psychosis –"

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT WRONG!?"

"You have similar traits with past patients and I'm afraid the intern got some notes mixed up –" the man didn't get to finish his sentence as Marty jumped up onto his desk and kicked him off of his chair. In an instant the door flew open behind him and the guards attacked.

* * *

**Damn Callery. Back at it again with the idiocy. **

**...I couldn't help myself. **

**Review(: **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Back To The Future' movies.**

**…You have no idea how sorry I am for not updating. No excuses, I lost inspiration and almost convinced myself to put this on hold. Then I got a message from a fan of this story and here we are! Hopefully this chapter won't suck.**

**'Cause that'd just be awkward.**

* * *

"_I admit that wasn't a proper diagnosis-"_

"_Wait what?" Marty stood up so quickly his chair cluttered to the ground. You mean to ttell me you put me through hell all over a miss-diagnosis!" Callerys' eyes widened and I saw a hand slip under the desk. Marty wasn't an idiot and knew that was a panic button. "My family thinks I'm a psychopath! Or sociopath!" _

"_I called them this morning and related the news that I was wrong nand you do not in fact have psychosis –"_

"_HOW THE FUCK DID YOY GET THAT WRONG!?" _

"_You have similar traits with past patients and I'm afraid the intern got some notes mixed up -" The man didn't get to finish his sentence as Marty jumped onto his desk and kicked him off his chair. In an instant the door flew open behind him and the guards attacked._

Of course, this all happened inside his head.

Marty blinked blearily, he wasn't in the position to leap across his chair and kick the damned Doctor. He idly sent a weary look at his restraints that chained him to his chair. To anyone else the sight would look a bit extreme. But Marty couldn't blame them after his numerous attempts at escaping, attacking guards and just plain rebellion. Breathing out a calming breath he asked in a deadly calm tone: "What…what do you mean you were _wrong_?"

The man opposite him leaned back in his chair, causing it to creak under pressure. "It's all very complicated –"

"Then uncomplicated it. I was under the impression you were a professional. Professionals don't just misdiagnose." There was a pause. Callery stared at him with those piercing eyes, the same eyes that were used to misdiagnose him, to ruin his life. Somewhere deep inside Marty, an ire was lit. It slithered out and whispered in his ear. Oh how much he wanted to carve those eyes out and shove them down his throat.

"You're right, Mr. McFly." Said Doctor Callery, and for a second Marty thought he saw a flash of guilt. "I am a professional. And I was originally acting on your previous psych report, which stated _very_ clearly that you had the characteristics of a budding antisocial personality disorder. But, after meeting you I can say that everything in this folder is exceedingly wrong." He said and dug out a file out from underneath a pile of papers. Flipping it open he twisted it around so Marty could see. "It's written by your school counselor." Marty didn't budge.

On one hand, he was curious as to see what this version of himself was like in the eyes of a psychologist rather than bullies and friends. And on the other hand he was frustrated and angry, he didn't like feeling lost. Marty used to feel confident and sure of himself, until he changed time. Two weeks of spending time in this world was enough to wake him up to the fact that this version wasn't like himself. He was slowly changing. Something was doing it. He could feel it at the back of his mind.

"You don't want to read it?" Callery asked carefully.

Marty shifted uncomfortably in his chair; he didn't like how the Doctor was talking to him.

"Would you like me read it for you?"

"All right," he makes himself say. _Oh, God_. He thinks. Why did he say that?

"_In my time spent with Marty McFly, he has often exhibited behavior as psychopathic. Throughout the years I have observed Mr. McFly, he at first seemed incapable of human interaction and empathy. Though shortly I thought I was wrong as he began to spend time with other boys. Although after a session with Mr. McFly, he seemed to be genuinely incapable of caring for any of these boys as he blatantly explained how he saw them nothing but ants under his boot. _

_Mr. McFly also appears to_-"

A knock at the door cuts him off.

"Yes?"

"Erm." Marty turned to see Brian poke his head in with an uneasy smile. "Simon is here to see you." Out the corner of his eye, Marty caught a grimace tug at the Doctors lips.

"Alright then. Guess we have to cut this session short."

Marty shrugs and lets Brian help him out of his seat. The man's fingers curl over his bony shoulder, directing him into the hallway. Around Marty, guards flock him unconsciously. The action always brings a bitter smile to his lips.

"Still don't trust me boys?" Marty questions and huffs on a laugh when one guard growls. Brian takes a step closer when he notices the flaring anger in their eyes, ready to protect the teen when asked.

"You need to stop antagonizing them." He whispers. "Next time you do something they'll give you more than a few bruises."

Marty turns to look at Brian, smile still there. But his eyes are hollow, tired. "You think I don't know that?" He whispers back. Brian choses not to respond, the answer not expected.

As they turn a corner the teen catches sight of a ruffled Simon stalking towards them.

* * *

**Okay, this is all I could come up with. Hopefully I'll be able to write more next time.**

**Love you all who haven't given up on me!**


End file.
